All I Need
by whatiseternal
Summary: Set after the end of the Reboot DmC. Vergil betrayed Dante and Kat, how does Kat handle his betrayal and the change brought to Limbo City brought on by the fall of Mundus? Vergil, freshly returned to earth from his downfall, searches for Dante and Kat, curious if he really did kill them whilst in hell, or if their hollow selves were only fakes. Rating may change VergilxKat.
1. Hoping For A Sign

" _Kat was useful."_

 _Was_ _useful. Useful._ _ **Was Useful.**_ _ **Useful**_ _._ Useful. _Useful._

Kat had lost track of just how many times that line _he_ had uttered had looped in her head before it had started to seem like it was an endless loop. Now she knew no other word that seemed more cruel, more harsh… she was no longer of any use to one of the few men she dared let close to her. _Vergil_ had cast her aside like a child would a broken toy. One of the few men she had ever truly loved… abandoned her like all the rest.

After _he_ betrayed herself and his brother… Dante… he tried to stay, he _tried_ to help her. But he reminded her far too much of _him_ due to them being identical twins, and her rapid downward spiral from what _he_ had said and done made Dante grow frustrated with her and leave her… with a warning of a promise. She had two weeks to get herself together before he came back. If Kat hadn't gotten herself back up by then, he would check her into a rehab center to ensure she didn't do anything stupid.

She could remember his anger that day…

" _Kat… for fucks sake, you can't keep living like this. You need to look after yourself." The bottle was taken away from her, as well as the paperwork fanned out on the table in front of her. Food, if you were willing to call near endless amounts of pizza that, was laid out in front of her instead._

" _Why, Dante? Why am I not allowed to grieve in my own way?" She spoke softly while nudging the offered 'meal' away. While Kat found it sweet that he was_ trying _to feed her she didn't eat meat and didn't particularly want to pick off the pepperoni bits. Kat would eat… just not at the present moment. She wanted to work. She wanted to distract herself until she was too tired to remember. Then, when she couldn't drum up the strength to think about_ him _would she eat, clean herself up, and go to bed. More often than not that time would bleed into another day, in the early dawn hours she would look after herself then crash only to rise to do it all again in a few hours._

" _Because you're destroying yourself in the process. Kat…_ please _… I let him go for you, will you not hold on for me?" Now that was a dirty card for him to pull. Kat shot him a look, pursing her lips seeing the hurt puppy-dog like look he was giving her._

" _I can't promise you that Dante. You know my past… you know why what he did wounded me as it did. Please, just let me go." Perhaps that was the wrong thing for her to have said. Perhaps. His reaction told her so half a heartbeat red Nephilim, the older son of Sparda slammed his fist into the drywall beside her, startling her and made her flinch, then scowl at him. Until she saw the livid expression on his face, saw how angered he was. His eyes were discolored by maroon, warning her that he was on the brink of a devil trigger. The witch had to mind herself… unless she wanted to piss him off any further._

" _You don't fucking get it do you? I care about you Kat. I might even_ love _you….but you won't look after yourself… you won't let me look after you either. You can't keep drinking yourself to sleep after running yourself ragged day after motherfucking day. You're human. You're not Nephilim like me,while I can do that you fucking can't… not without killing yourself…"_

 _He stood over her, eyes narrowed and face serious as he snarled at her rather than speak. He would have looked like_ him _if he had exercised the level of self control his twin did even when infuriated. But his anger, so close to her, the slamming of his fist to the wall which left no doubt in her mind that there would be damage to the wall when he pulled away left her in a terrified state. Why? Simple. A man larger than her, stronger than her, was angry with her, and being loud and vocal about it whilst having her cornered. It was taking every fragment of will and confidence that she had left not to tremble, not to hide, not to curl up in a ball, not to beg that he not hurt her._

" _I am aware that I am human, Dante. I am all too aware that being human is something that most look down upon now thanks to… thanks to him. What I am doing is helping me continue on. Please, respect that… I care about you Dante… but I need time to recover, alright?" Her voice wavered, hinting at her distress so she tried to slip away to allow herself to shed the tears that threatened to fall out of his sight leading her to hide her face by hanging her head, letting her hair veil the tears that had fallen despite her best efforts to avoid shedding them in his presence._

 _Kat had managed to move half a foot away before he grabbed her arm, the one that had a bullet tear through it what seemed like an eternity ago. He jerked on her arm, making her hiss in surprise rather than in pain like she had expected. The jerk spun her around to face him, forcing her to look up into his troubled, angry, stormy blue eyes. They stood silent for a moment, the harshness of his face faded back to the puppy-dog look, his hand moved from holding her arm in an iron grip to brush away the crystalline tear that had fallen._

" _You healed from all wounds weeks ago, Kat. You're slowly poisoning yourself. You're going to fucking die, do you not give a damn about that?" His thumb traced her cheek along the trail the tears had left on the left side, moving from the blue dot beneath her right eye then down to the corner of her lips. His touch was light, and somehow soft despite the rough surface of his skin, no doubt from all his years fighting demons. It was gentle, it was what she had thought she might need, except it felt wrong. This wasn't the man she wanted standing before her, this wasn't the man she found herself wanting touching her face, trying to convince her to hold on-even for a little longer._

 _Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked down, raising a tattooed hand to brush his hand off of her before she backed away again with a slight shake of her head. Dante wasn't the one she needed right now. The man she needed was nothing but a lie. So Kat wanted nothing more than to be alone currently to mourn what_ he _had taken from her. Even if it had only been an ideal, a mask. She still missed it. She still missed the man_ he _had once been to her._

" _Dante, I do—"_

" _No you don't," he interrupted her. "Else you wouldn't do this. You have two weeks. If you're not back in shape some way by two weeks from today, I'm hauling your ass to a rehab clinic to save you."_

 _Dante stalked out after snarling his threat, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the windows rattle. Kat, left alone in the dark with a bottle of liquor not far from her, began to cry from that which she had already lost; the only companion, the only friend she had left that still lived. Everyone else… everyone human… had died in the raid on the Order headquarters. Only the sons of Sparda and Eva… and her, had survived._

 _She was alone. Alone again. Maybe… maybe she was meant to always be alone._

It had been three days since then already. She had eleven left now. Little had changed, save for Kat's appearance. The last of the light had left her once bright green eyes, dark circles that weren't kohl liner lined her eyes, her skin had grown fragile and pallid, bones felt to the witch as if they might snap with the slightest pressure due to her refusal to eat most of the time. Kat had gotten worse, and she lacked the will and strength to save herself. Perhaps she was waiting out the time for Dante to haul her to that clinic or just die off. Who needed another frail, weak human like her? Especially one that was no longer useful.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, a single hand shook as she rose to brush it away. Nerves pinched and muscles burned from the simple movement that only a month ago wouldn't have hurt her in the least to brush away the fallen sorrow. This was the worst she had ever been. Worse than how she had been enduring the rape and torture of Mundus and his men, worse than the nightmares of her foster father… worse than her initial reaction to _his_ desire to rule over her kind.

Kat was lost, completely and utterly the broken flower that Lilith had once referred to her as to Dante. As far as the witch was concerned, she was too broken to be fixed by anyone. There was nothing left for her, for what she thought and believed. In her mind, she wasn't supposed to have lived through that raid on the Order Headquarters… she should have died amongst the other humans that had served under _him_ to _try_ to bring about a better world… and failed.

Yes. Humans had their freedom, as did demons. More of her kind died every day. If there were any other surviving witches… they would be long gone now. She herself had ceased leaving her shitty hole-in-the-wall apartment to avoid the demons. Due to Mundus's mistress Lilith and their spawn being traded for her life, most demons thought she was worth something and often attacked or captured her, some succeeded where others did not, much to her luck which ebbed and flowed much like the tides.

She found herself rising, gathering her keys and walking out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. No one visited her, no human dared stray near. They feared her, the Order Witch. But she knew not why. Her hood was drawn up, to guard her eyes from the light, and out of old habit. Outside was pure and total chaos, demons ran amuck, fires were burning aplenty, the scent of human and demon blood alike was heavy in the air.

Kat stood frozen still, watching one of the catlike Rage demons cut down a woman carrying something in her arms. She heard her shrill scream, igniting her impulse to finally act. The static sensation and noise alerted any nearby of the calling of the arcane arts moments before Kat murmured the enchantment and released the morbidly dark magic to kill the beast, standing protectively over the woman.

She watched the Rage demon burn, screaming and shrieking as it faded away into nothingness with the same blank, hurt look she'd sported for weeks. Only when she was certain it was dead did she turn and drop down to her knees to check on the woman. Kat winced seeing the horror the Rage had inflicted with its claw as the woman's throat had been completely torn apart, leaving her choking on her own blood as she slowly died. The bundle in her arms made her wince and want to flee, but she held her ground.

"Take him somewhere safe please." The fallen woman choked out before laying still, the tightly wrapped bundle pressed into Kat's startled grasp before the woman's shaking hands fell. She looked at the bundle, the babe's face, then wiped it's mother's blood off its face gently with her sleeve. Guilt overwhelmed her for not coming to the woman's aid sooner, and for knowing she couldn't help the little boy in her arms when she herself was lost.

The child's only hope was to be placed in the care of the hospital or the orphanage. It was there Kat would take him, then retreat to try again in the street. Stand still long enough amongst the ruckus until a demon decided to kill her.

As she walked slowly, already tired from her highly diminished strength and the magic she had spent, Kat watched the streets, observing and noticing much she hadn't before. Some demons ran rampant yes, but only the lower classed ones, very few of higher strength like the Rage she had killed wandered killing any they saw.

They moved in an almost orderly fashion… like they had under the rule of Mundus. But Mundus was gone, slain by his nephews. If someone ruled the demons now… who had taken up the Dark Emperor's throne? Whom ruled the infernal?

 _Perhaps its_ _ **him**_ part of her whispered softly as the hospital entered her line of sight after multiple stops to rest and breathe, just taking a moment to try to regain everything she had lost. She fiercely rejected the thought that _he_ might still be a major game player near her. If… If _Vergil_ … if _he_ had come back… she would have noticed already. Wouldn't she?

Kat hadn't noticed she'd stopped until someone brushed past her. She blinked out of her trance, watching the man limp past her then down at the babe. It had been so quiet, hadn't made a sound when it's mother had been attacked nor slain, nor had it protested to being in the arms of a stranger. Concern bloomed as maternal instinct, long buried, rose up. Tattooed fingers brushed the folds of the threadbare blanket aside, studying the face of the infant. The serene look made her worried, so her fingers travelled to gently press against the babe's little neck, only relaxing when she felt a pulse.

She started to draw her hand away, only to have her first finger grabbed, and curious blue eyes look up at her. The child was awake, how it had slept throughout the screaming was beyond her. Perhaps it had been born into the chaos that the world had grown into and was used to it. She had no way of knowing the truth with the mother dead, but it wasn't her business nor place to ask such things.

"Hello little one… your mother asked me to look after you... but I am not of mind and body to do so. Forgive me little one, but I have to take you to the hospital. They'll find someone to look after you there. I'll visit when I can as penance for giving you to them, I promise." Kat tugged her finger free from the child's grasp then continued walking after she'd tucked the blanket around him more tightly to shield him from the smoke of a fire she passed by.

What passed for a hospital was more of a run down building, one of the few not completely destroyed buildings that wasn't on fire that had become a makeshift hospital due to rising supply and demand from the fall of Mundus and rise of the demon horde attacks.

She could smell the antiseptic when she drew closer to it and hear the moans of pain from the no doubt endless patients from demon attacks. A girl not much older than her ran out, directing the line of others standing outside clutching and putting pressure on their assorted grievances.

Despite the long lines they were moving quickly, others were directed to other buildings, sent inside or away. She waited, shifting her weight to and fro anxiously. The baby which slept in her hold once more was growing too heavy for her to hold for much longer. Kat was starting to regret not looking after herself as she leaned against the wall briefly, more like slumping. Her breath grew unsteady from the effort, eyes unfocusing before she forced herself up as the line progressed once more.

The girl she had spotted earlier hurried over to her, clutching a makeshift clipboard with a pen tucked behind her ear, red hair in total disarray. "Sorry miss! There're a lot of demands for treatment as of late. What do you need?" Kat wasn't lost to the glance at her charge, making her purse her lips before she answered.

"Blood Rage demon killed the baby's mother. I cannot look after him. Please find someone that can." Kat answered before passing the baby, glad to relieve her muscles of the burning they'd endured. She ran a hand weakly over her upper arms with a soft sigh, then noticed the girl sputtering at her in surprise. "Miss! You can't! There's-"

"I know there is an orphanage near here. Demons now attack humans more than ever. A witch will be slaughtered sooner than any. Particularly one of my infamy. I will come to visit the child, help pay for what he needs."

Kat almost immediately regretted what she said when the girl stared at her forehead, no doubt staring at the star tattoo and remembering the demon Bob Barbas's report on the Order, and her being part of the 'terrorist organization'. Fantastic. Either her request would be granted or spat upon. She watched with tired eyes as she waited, observing the girl's adam's apple bob and a glance be cast down at the babe. For a moment she thought the child would be thrust back in her arms, only for the girl to nod and cradle the infant then continue away with a promise to find the child a place.

Kat felt the ghost of a smile on her lips, starting away with a tug on her hood to pull it down lower on her. Her stomach rumbled and rang with pang of emptiness. She glanced down, frowning slightly before her hand strayed to her pocket, touching the bill there before she decided she would eat. For once.

She cast a glance backward at the hospital, knowing she could help. She could be… useful again. She could help them, help her fellow humans. Help get them back on their feet. Maybe… she could find a reason to live again. Maybe. But first, she would have to regain her strength, before she even thought about trying to help another she would have to help herself.

"He gave me two weeks. I have two weeks to try to get back together. If I had two months, this would be easier. But he's… not the patient brother." Kat sighed to herself as she let herself make her way to the nearest restaurant, planning to get something small to eat then head home as quickly as she could before it grew any darker out than it already was.

More demons came out to play the later the day grew. She wasn't willing to risk staying out for long when the larger, more powerful hordes came out. That would be like serving herself up on a platter. Kat didn't desire to put herself safety in danger like that just yet.

Kat focused on putting one foot in front of the other, keeping her head down, ignoring the growls, screams, and sound of fires burning throughout Limbo City. She pushed the door of the pub open, enjoying the gust of warmth that greeted her, then scurried out of the way of a few other patrons trying to leave. She looked around before she found herself at a table, glad to rest and wait for one of the servers to come and take her order. For now, she focused on flipping through the menu, humming to herself, feeling slightly happier than she had in while.

Happiness had grown to be a foreign feeling to her, but she was glad to have it, even a fragment of it once more. It made living easier for her. Kat just needed to hold on until all the fragments were hers and living wasn't a war she endlessly waged with herself. Living wasn't the war she fought against herself now, but _how_ she was going to get her strength back as soon as possible.

She wanted to help those at the hospital. Even if it was just a day, even if it was only one day, Kat wanted to be useful to someone once more.

 **Uploading this quickly before I head off for work. I do not own the characters of DmC, they belong only to capcom and ninja theory. Update frequency will depend on m work schedule and on collaborating with my lovely beta reader. Hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames on the reboot por favor.**


	2. Lost In The Darkness

**Hello hello I return! Much sooner than I anticipated but that's due to the relief of I'm passing the grade I'm in whereas I was paranoid that I wasn't. That little bit of stress gone gave me the peace of mind to update a couple other of my stories before I came back and did this one, even though I knew exactly how I was going to make this chapter go. Anyway, this chapter is in Vergil's view. The story itself may swap between his view and Kat's for a bit. A thank you to my lovely beta-reader, and a reminder that I do not own DmC.**

How long had it been? How long had he resided in hell, fighting his hollow self, and the hollow selves of the ones he once cared for deeply amongst the handful of demons that he had encountered and sent into oblivion? A few hours, few days, a few weeks, perhaps even a few years? Vergil had no way of knowing for sure just yet. Time held a much different sway in hell than it did in the 'real world'. To him, it felt like he had only been there few days. But, Vergil knew better than to expect this to be a reality.

It was strange almost, surviving without heart, without emotions, or worries or cares for any living or deceased individual. Freeing, and yet caging at the same time. His devil side embraced his newfound heartlessness, but his angelic side cried out that something was wrong. It wasn't the first, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last that they had not exactly behaved and gotten along. No matter. He could always just ignore them and continue on, rely more on his devil side.

It had gotten him this far, after all. Told him abandon his heart to live on, and here he stood, alive and well despite the near fatal wound he had sustained from his traitor brother.

 _Dante._ That rose another concern, no, a question in Vergil. Had he truly killed his brother and Kat whilst in hell? His hollow self had been real enough, so the question lingered, had he killed them too? He shifted his weight to and fro, somehow finding the thought uncomfortable that they had been slain by him. Perhaps… in hell the idea had appealed to him. But now, out in the real world once more, free of demonic torment, but instead with an army his to call if he so chose? He didn't like the idea so much now.

Vergil had spent years trying to find his brother, Kat had helped him, without any real regard to what happened to her on those scouting missions after a lead.

Before, he thought it was only the fondness of an employer to a well-working employee that he had felt for her. Now, heartless, devoid of all 'human' emotion, he knew it was much more, knew how deeply he had cared for the little witch. ' _Find them. Play with them. Toy with her heart then rip it from her chest while she looks up at you in horror and hope you might be merciful.'_ His devil side spoke, giving him _interesting_ ideas of what he could do to her.

Vergil cast them aside, flicking the wrist that held Yamato, currently he did not use it as a disguised walking stick, but instead strode through the chaos and fire ridden city calmly with it held tight in his grasp.

He was not attacked by any of the demons, they all bowed as he passed, much to the by standing humans' hushed gasps of amazement. A smirk curled on his lips. Yes, they were right to admire his power. He had given up something very precious to him after all to obtain it. Now, the date, where could he procure information on the date? A newspaper stand would be preferable, or a coffee shop. Unfortunately, he was not overly familiar with the part of Limbo City that he stood in.

Locating anything would require speaking with his soon-to-be subjects to find out the current date, or a place where he could find such information. Vergil stepped over a woman's corpse, curling his lip in disgust at the spilt blood. The deep gashes in her flesh that had begun to reek of decay told him that this woman had been slain by a Rage demon, most like a Blood Rage. But the scorched ground near the body made him cock his head to the side curiously.

That was not anything a demon could leave behind in an attack, unless they were capable of using the arcane arts. How profoundly curious, what happened to this woman and her attacker. Perhaps one day he would have an answer. The only witch that ever had dwelt in the city aside from Witch demons no doubt skipped town long ago. Vergil doubted that it had been _her_.

He continued his smooth stride for a while, a triumphant grin made itself home on his lips spotting a shop with a calendar hung up, the days crossed out with heavy black X's. He strode over to it, inspecting the unmarked square on the calendar. Weeks. He had dwelt in hell, fighting the hollows and demons for nearly three weeks. Interesting. In three weeks after the fall of the Demon King, all had gone wrong in Limbo City it seemed as well. Now they truly needed a ruler to guide them, direct them.

Vergil could see that much from simply looking around, gazing upon the destruction that surrounded him. Fervent human cries of pain, pitiful and numerous, howls of demons, the scent of fire and spilt blood greeted his senses. How sad, the condition of the city, the city that he would soon claim to be _his_ , and his alone. For now, he would seek decent accommodations, somewhere to eat, then search out answers to the whereabouts of his traitorous brother and _his_ witch, see if any knew if they lived still.

If he remembered correctly, the day of their betrayal, Kat had a bullet wound on her shoulder. As she was human irrevocably, she would have sought treatment for such a pathetic wound. Once his other tasks were complete, locating a hospital would make it easy to track down _her_ first. The demon reporter had broadcasted what his and her faces were before His Order was attacked. He could simply ask if any had seen a girl with a tattoo of a star upon her brow within the last three weeks, then follow whatever trail he was given.

Vergil doubted very much that he would find anything, or her within the city. After all, why would she have stayed. He considered them the traitors, when they probably thought the same with him. Dante being Dante, would have taken her from the city to protect her. It wouldn't surprise him if they had become a mated pair… although it would… disappoint him. Peculiar. Would that be due to her human blood and his brother's superiority in that sense? Or because part of him wanted her to himself? He suspected it was of the latter.

Ah, but it was no matter to be dealt with accordingly currently. Lodging and lunch was the matter to be of his upmost concern now. To locate both, he would have to speak with humans. Hunger rolled in his empty belly much like the beast that lurked within of his devil-demon side. Eating first would be of his best interest, if he wanted to avoid being irritable with any he spoke with.

Vergil continued striding along the street, using Yamato as a walking stick, unbothered by the simple action as the wood of the sheath would protect his precious blade from becoming damaged. His hair was not drawn back in the immaculate style he had kept previously, but instead loose and wayward. Some of the platinum strands fell into his eyes, only to be brushed back by a gloved hand. Later, he would fix it back in the same way that he always had… before his downfall and Mundus's demise.

He gave a growl remembering the fallen Demon King and what he had done to his sire and dame, then felt a sense of satisfaction knowing Mundus had been defeated. His traitor brother and himself had seen to that… with the help of _her_ of course.

Strange how they might not have succeeded were it not for a human girl. Even stranger still, he cared for her. Why was that exactly? His memory gave him no answer, but he held the vague sense that there was something buried down, forgotten that would answer why he still cared about a human girl.

He eventually came to a stop, studying the front of the pub. The scent of food would have tempted him, were it not for the boisterous noise within. He scoffed at it, turning away without looking too closely inside. Yamato was used once more as a walking stick until he found a quieter eatery was more suited to his tastes.

The silence was much nicer to him, allowing him to enjoy the meal he'd ordered in a brief peace. Of course, as fate would have it, the silence grew uncomfortable to him, as it was empty, lonely, _dead_. Vergil had too close a call with death only a handful of weeks ago to be comfortable with such a feeling within his gut. He could not pretend he was comfortable either. After all, it had grown to be far too quiet, too devoid of life. Odd how something quite similar to his present state of heartlessness made him uncomfortable. The restaurant lacked life, much like himself. But the restaurant could be filled with customers and gain life, there was little he could do to fill himself with life.

After all, that wasn't something one did to themselves, but rather, others did to them. Happiness was brought, given, never bought. The silent rattled him more than anything, making him growl before he flagged the server girl down to have his food boxed up. He would ask the human to direct him to a hotel, then find a hospital and start his search after the witch and his traitor brother. Perhaps that would fill him with life, having something of a purpose once more.

Of course, his devil side had to make a comment at that midnight fancy of a thought of his. _'When you rule the world, hold dominion over the pathetic humans around you, you will have a purpose… as their king. They are small, weak, frail,_ _ **pathetic.**_ _When have humans ever not been such?_ '

"Kat was not." Vergil murmured to himself, silencing the infernal voice quicker than he expected. He pondered why for a minute as the server girl drew near, the answer presented itself quickly. What he had spoken was true. Kat was different. It was why he had originally saved brows drew together in a frown. That sense that he'd forgotten something was teasing him again. He already hated that sense. Shame that gut feelings couldn't be cut to confetti with Yamato.

"Sir?" The server's meek voice distracted him from his thoughts. He jerked his head up, meeting her timid expression with a cold look as he had briefly forgotten why he had called her over. Perhaps due to the single spoken word to fill the silence that had begun to _burn_ his ears.. "I would like to take my food to go if you do not mind." Vergil answered while looking the girl over. She had the right hair color and shade of pale skin, but she lacked the green eyes that held a secret light, and the tattoos. She lacked the star and the eye dot.

Why was he looking at this girl and searching for Kat in her face? They barely looked anything alike. Vergil shook his head as the girl walked away, mystified with himself. He looked at Yamato at his side, running his fingers along the surface of the grip slowly, thinking over his past deeds. If she lived…Kat would either spit in his face and hold her ground, or flee from the sight of him. Time would tell if he would discover which it was.

With a soft sigh he took hold of the sheathed devil arm, using it to push himself up onto his feet. Out of habit he raised his hand and smoothed his hair back, growing confused for a brief moment when his hair fell back into his face before remembering that he had not gelled his hair or anything of the sort.

A throat was cleared, calling his attention back to the server girl as a plastic container holding his food, no doubt, was offered to him. Vergil forged a smile for her as he took it with a murmur of thanks that he did not quite mean.

"Your walking stick sir, it's beautiful." He smiled at himself, unable to stop himself for giving the girl points for bravery. Perhaps it was only stupidity to compliment someone like him, a killer, on his weapon. "It is. My father gave it to me. I compliment your eye. Now, if you have time, could you tell me where I could find a place to sleep for the night? Close to a hospital perhaps?" Vergil gave her a charming smile, tucking the food underneath his arm while positioning the sheathed sword to make it look like the walking stick the server girl had mistaken it for. As long as she did not gaze at it too terribly closely, he was not altogether too concerned about it being seen. After all, the only ones that knew whom Yamato belonged to were either dead or otherwise unaccounted for.

"There's a house a block from the old library that was converted to a hospital to handle the growing patient numbers sir. It's only five minutes' walk down the street from here. I can find you a map if you would like." Vergil almost smiled at her. Five minutes' walk from here and a block from what had been made into a hospital. It was almost perfect.

"A map will not be necessary, just an address to the house or a land marker of sorts." He spoke pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket after setting Yamato down, pulling a few bills from it before tucking it away, safe and sound once more. Vergil held the bills out to the server girl, waiting patiently for her to take them from him. He did not wait long before she took them, then waved a hand for him to follow her. It was then he noticed another difference, to his great annoyance at whatever part of him was noting every similarity and difference.

No doubt his angel side. His devil side could care less what had happened except to play with them if they were alive still. He had no spawn, no mate to look after, his devil side only wanted to play and manipulate. Before the fall of Mundus and the Order, he would have let it take control as much as a control obsessed man as him would allow.

He watched as the girl scribbled something down on a slip of paper, taking it from her once it was held out to him. Vergil spoke his thanks then started out the door, reading the note over. He curled his lip in disgust seeing that the server girl had written her name, her number, along with a few hearts saying 'he was welcome to call anytime'. She had the wrong son of Sparda. Server girl Tamara would have better luck finding the traitor son of the traitor Sparda and not him. Vergil had no intention to take any concubines when he took Mundus's throne, only a queen if it served his needs when and if the time came.

The cluttered scented air of Limbo City greeted him once outside. Once more he dismissed the demons bowing him and the din of the city, following the foolish server girl Tamara's written directions to the home that would house him until he sought out a more suitable abode. The five minutes' walk the girl had predicted were nothing to him, his long strides took him quickly to his destination.

The house itself, was greeted by heavy scrutiny and suspicion by him. It's foundation was simple, but durable in appearance, looking less run down as opposed to the other nearby buildings. Decorations were few and far between, all he could see was a carved wooden cross hung upon the door. How…quaint.

The blue Nephilim continued his heavy scrutiny for a minute more before approaching the place that would likely become his place of residence for the night. He didn't touch the cross, not because it was a holy object and he more a demon than a Nephilim as of late, but simply because he had no interest in interacting with it. Gloved fingers wrapped around the brass doorknocker, rapping the heavy metal ring against the metal strike plate thrice before he moved back, resting both hands upon the end of Yamato. A habit he wasn't altogether too sure _when_ he had developed.

Vergil could hear the shuffling of slippered feet within, along with a muffled call for him to wait 'just a second'. Time, was something he, unlike humans, had an overabundance of. And unlike his traitor brother, Vergil was patient. He hummed a tune to himself while listening to those slippered feet from within the home draw close, the steady shuffling noise drew his attention away from the rest of his surroundings briefly until he heard the cackle of a far-off Stygian demon. Although demons would no longer attack and challenge him due to his control over them, they did once upon a time, which called him to remain on guard regardless of the simple fact they would not attack their king.

The door opened, revealing the drawn and tired face of a middle aged woman with hair that held flecks of silver impartial to his own shade of silvery-white. Something told him this woman would be immune to his charm, so he tried none of it.

"My name is Vergil. I seek shelter for the night. I was told by a waitress at a restaurant five minutes' walk from here that I might find it here. Is there a room I may take for the night? I need to seek news of an old colleague of mine, which may take me an hour if time is needed to prepare a room." He explained slowly, keeping a balanced tone of voice between calm and friendly, meeting the cautious gaze of the woman without flinching.

The woman held his gaze for a few minutes more then offered him her hand, probably to shake. "Bieja. There's a room. You're on your own so I won't give you the rundown other than clean up after yourself, no sex in the rooms, wash up before eating, weapons stay by the _front_ door. No ifs ands or buts. I need to get your room ready, scram while I clean it snowcap."

He couldn't help himself but chuckle in mild admiration as he shook the woman's hand. The woman, Bieja, had spirit for a human. She either knew what he was and didn't care or was oblivious. Both were fine with him. Parting with Yamato while residing here, however, did _not_ sit well with him, though he understood and retained the manners to abide the house rules while dwelling under Bieja's roof.

"Thank you, nice to meet you Bieja. Pray tell, I heard of a nearby hospital from here, where must I go to find it? My colleague may have checked in there." His interest to him sounded almost like desperation. He wasn't desperate for answers… yet at least.

Bieja on the other hand simply raised a brow at him before she pointed to his left. "Go a block that way Mister Vergil. You'll see the lines before you see the hospital. Since you're only looking for someone, just go up to the front of one of the lines, and inquire to whomever they've got working about your colleague."

He cast her a grateful smile at the tip, giving a dip of his head before he turned to leave after bidding her goodbye, only chuckling at her warning to avoid contact with demons. Vergil didn't worry about being attacked by demons anymore.

He didn't use Yamato to walk, but rather carried it with a slight swing as he strode along the damaged sidewalk. He saw the tail end of the lines to enter the hospital long before he saw what had been passed off as a pathetic excuse of a hospital. The scent of antiseptic, death, and overall illness made him uneasy. Vergil didn't particularly want to go any nearer to the sick-house, but knew he had to in order to find out anything hinting to Kat's location.

He steeled himself, ignoring the horrid smell (to him at least) the best he could as he advanced, spotting a young girl directing humans here and there.

Like the server girl at the restaurant, she seemed to take interest in him. Fantastic. Another human admirer. Now was _not_ the time he wanted to deal with infatuated humans. Nor was it any human he'd enjoy the attention of.

"I'm looking for a colleague of mine. She's a little taller than you, freckles on pale skin, star tattoo on her forehead. Was probably wearing a hoodie that's mostly orange. Kat most likely came in to have her shoulder treated within the last three weeks." He explained smoothly and quickly, wanting to get it over with as soon as he could.

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, then a sort of light entered her eyes in a _aha!_ Kind of moment. "Blue star on her forehead, green eyes, the witch chick from that terrorist organization?"

Oh, so that was what they continued to call the order. How…. _nice_.

"Yes, that would be the one." Vergil responded, almost bordering on impatience. The girl knew something and hadn't spoken just _what_ it was yet. "Then she was here earlier. Maybe thirty minutes ago. Dropped off some baby whose mother got killed by a demon according to her. She went that way."

Vergil had already vanished, following the faint scent of incense and the unmistakeable scent of the spray cans he had seen her use so many times. A part of him rejoiced in her being alive, the other part was confused why this was a good thing to him. In the end it was of little matter. His pace quickened.

 **Cutting this a little short as I want to save what happens next for the next chapter. Should be up before Sunday at least.**


	3. I'll Find You

**And we're back! This one took a little longer than expected, but it's longer to make up for that! There aren't any reviews to respond to, so I'll cut to the chase. I do not own DmC or the characters of, enjoy the latest chapter!**

The bustling noise of the pub at first had been welcome to Kat. The sound meant life, humans surviving despite the odds stacked against them. But the longer she sat there, still and silent as she ate, the more hollow the noise seemed, the more alone she felt. She longed for company but knew no one in the nearby vicinity.

Something caught her eye as she played with, rather than ate, her food. A family seated in one of the corner tables, happy and smiling. Her heart clenched from pain and longing as she watched the father in the family clean food from the face from the little girl seated beside him. The emotion that stirred in her gut startled her. She hadn't felt jealous in years. Kat hissed in a breath, her gaze dropped to the food on the plate together, now an unrecognizable mess due to her toying with it. Her appetite was ruined, but she wouldn't waste the food. Kat would take it, and retreat to her apartment.

As she caught the sleeve of a waitress and started to ask for her food to be boxed up, she stilled suddenly sensing an extremely familiar presence. It was him. But how could it be Vergil? Kat risked turning her head, looking out the nearest window only able to see the tail of a dark coat leave her sight before she came back down to earth again. The waitress was talking to her.

"Sorry, thought I saw someone I knew… I'd like to take this to go and the bill, please." She murmured before sinking lower in her seat, puzzling over why she'd felt hope. Hope that it was Vergil. Maybe because she was lonely, and longed for company that was familiar to her.

The waitress nodded then swept off, Kat's half eaten plate of food with her. She watched her disappear almost tiredly, rubbing her temples and glancing at the family in the corner for as long as she dared could before the pain and jealousy rose up once more in her heart. Her gaze lowered to look at her hands, letting memories she would normally push back wash over her.

 _Only yesterday she'd been granted a small mercy by nature, perhaps due to her witch heritage, nature protected one of its servants. Anyone else would find what she found mercy to be a mixed blessing. It was something small but simple to ten year old Kat. Her period had come. Her bastard of a foster father, the demon that tortured her relentlessly, had not impregnated her. Yet, at least._

 _Now she had a choice to make before the demon came back to attack her for her period and healing as much of her injuries as she could with what little magic she knew, and it wasn't an easy choice to make. She couldn't take it lightly; as it would change her future completely should she manage to kill the bastard and escape._

 _In her miniscule, pathetic really repertoire of magic she'd learned over the years to add from what her parents had taught her the year before she had become an orphan, there were only a few spells that she had come to know that before today before she hadn't even dared think about ever casting. One could kill the one that made her life for the last three years a nightmare; the other could ensure that he would not be able to impregnate her. At the cost of stripping away her fertility completely. Black magic._

 _Tears ran down her dirt-streaked cheeks, chapped lips quivering before she mouthed the necessary incantation. Her decision had been made. She only needed to live long enough to kill the bastard; Kat honestly didn't expect to live past his death._

 _Pain radiated through her, and she screamed louder than she ever had when the bastard had tortured her. Hands slammed onto her stomach that had grown swollen from starvation, high-pitched screams turning shrill as she watched liquid pour through her trembling fingers, turning from maroon to blacker than India ink. It took her a minute to register through the pain what the liquid was._ Blood _. It was blood. Her blood._

 _The pain grew to be too much and at last instinct kicked in, pushing her spirit from her body. Dazed to be in Limbo once more Kat blinked at looked at her prone form. The sight of herself, small, weak, broken, was too pathetic to look at and she averted her eyes. She remembered a time when she hadn't been so sad, but happy. Those days seemed so far away now._

 _A faint roar made her squeak then run away, her bare feet slammed against the ground with enough force to send shocks up her legs, a minor enough pain she could dismiss as she ran and ran… until she slammed into another body. Garbled words left her, a confused attempt to apologize in both English and the language she had heard the demon bastard speak._

 _Kat glanced up when she heard a low chuckle, blinking in confusion and surprise when she registered the seemingly human face. It was a boy. Maybe a few years older than her. A demon? He didn't seem like one to her. But she had been wrong before._

 _Her ears rang, not hearing what he said, too fearful of a reprimand and a blow. The boy raised a hand; she flinched and covered her face instinctively. When no blow came she peeked out between her fingers, shocked to see what looked like to her to be a handkerchief held out to her._

" _My name is Vergil." She looked up at him, head cocking to the side as she ran the name through her head a few times. It didn't sound like a demon's name. Maybe he wasn't one after all. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Can I ask your name?"_

 _She lowered her hands slowly, reaching out and taking the offered handkerchief hesitantly, using it to wipe the tears that were half dried from her cheeks. Her name… what had her name been? The demon bastard called her little witch… but what had her parents called her?_

" _Katherine… Kat. That's my name. You're nice, Vergil. Are you a demon?" She asked tentatively, keeping her gaze down while shuffling back a few steps. She tried not to flinch when he laughed and stepped closer to her. She tried to fight off her fear, but she couldn't help it, he terrified her as all did._

" _Not entirely, Kat. I am Nephilim. I'm not going to hurt you if you look at me. You have blood on you, are you alright?" Kat shook her head, looking up at him. He said he wouldn't hurt her. Vergil was an odd creature to her. Not human, not demon, well, not demon entirely according to him. What was a Nephilim?_

" _I will be… the demon bastard… he can't use me as breeding stock now… I should go back… if I'm not there he might kill me when I get back to that place." She held the handkerchief out for him to take back, looking into his eyes briefly before she cast her gaze down once more. He had pretty blue eyes. She'd never seen a color like them before. Kat nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt a hand on hers._

 _Vergil was pushing her hand back, making her keep ahold of the handkerchief he'd given her while pressing her hand lightly against her chest. He wasn't taking it back from her? She wouldn't be able to take it back into the physical world with her, as far as she knew._

" _Keep it. I'll see you again Kat. Whatever demon is attacking you, stand up to it, okay? You're something special… they shouldn't be hurting you. Goodbye Kat." Vergil was smiling down at her, to which she gave a hesitant smile in return. It felt odd to her to smile again. Odd, but nice._

" _Goodbye Vergil… it was nice to meet you… thank you." She gave an awkward little bow before she darted off, knowing she had to get back before the demon bastard noticed her absence with Vergil's handkerchief held tightly in her little hand._

Jerking herself out of the memory, she again rubbed at her temples with a sigh. She could see the waitress approaching with a bill in her hand and a takeout box. The normalcy in the sight was comforting, even if it was hell on earth right now.

She shuffled to her feet, wondering to herself why that particular memory had risen up for her. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out why.

Kat walked over to the waitress, thanking her while pressing crinkled bills into her hand before she practically fled outside. She sucked in breaths of the clean air, or well, as clean as the air of Limbo City could be given the state of the world. Once her manic moment had left Kat gave a soft sigh, letting herself relax. The breeze changed, blowing the scent of a familiar cologne her way. She stiffened, making a noise akin to a hiss. _Vergil._ He just wouldn't leave her alone now would he? He tortured her in memory and thoughts, and now screwed with her psyche by _almost_ seeing him, smelling cologne she knew he wore, and strange demonic activity her gut told her he was connected to somehow if he was alive.

"Bastard." She muttered before starting for her apartment, skirting down a few alleyways quickly to avoid making contact with a handful of demon packs, mostly Stygian demons of the lowest levels. Kat hurdled a fence to avoid another pack, feeling relieved she had avoided contact for this long at least. She tucked in her arms and legs to roll into a crouched position to avoid hurting herself when her boots met the paved ground. The contact knocked her breath from her, a second later she was coughing from the smoke that had entered her lungs.

She wiped at her eyes when they stung, slowly rising to her feet. She huffed, trying to regain her breath before pulling her sleeve over her left hand then covered her mouth, using it to stop herself from breathing in any more smoke. A low rumbling growl halted her from taking another step. Glass cracked and broke beneath her booted feet as she shuffled back, eyes wide with fear as she watched a demon draw itself up. It was massive, its armor thick, covering most of its body.

It wasn't until it slammed its front arms down against the road with a massive bellow, the sheer volume of those tree-thick limbs intimidating, mask split into four parts to expose ragged sharp teeth that dripped with saliva and unknown other substances, that Kat realized what kind of demon stood in front of her.

An Imprisoner demon.

"Oh no…" She murmured, knowing she could run but not escape. Not this time. The Imprisoner demon had seen her, was roaring at her, and there was a wall to her back. Kat didn't have a prayer this time to escape, nor the strength and power to use magic to take down a demon of this gargantuan size.

He'd seen her. Even though it had been a fleeting moment, he'd seen her. Kat was _alive_.

Vergil looked at the Stygian demons, listening to their idle chatter boredly before he waved his hand, dismissing them. When they screeched at him in challenge, he raised Yamato and drew the devil arm perhaps a few inches free of its sheath before the bottom feeder demons scuttled away quickly. Afraid of him. As they should be.

Now, where had she gotten off to so quickly? Perhaps her place of residence… skirting around the demon packs to avoid confrontation. Why? Stygians were of little threat to her. He knew she was capable of handling them herself. So why avoid them? He couldn't see blood lining the ground that smelled like it was hers, she wasn't injured then, or hopefully wasn't injured at least.

Tapping into his devil side he continued tracking her scent, pausing when he heard the roar of challenge from a demon. His blood turned to ice in his veins, as if someone had injected him with nitroglycerine that had yet to detonate. That bellow was all too familiar to him from his time spent in hell. That was the war cry of a very _particular_ demon. An Imprisoner.

He murmured a prayer that it hadn't cornered her, running as quickly as he could before using Yamato to simply teleport him over the wall. He skidded on the uneven ground; glass crackled and clung to the bottoms of the soles of his shoes as he took a few steps forward hesitantly. He could see the rear of the Imprisoner as it roared at whatever poor creature it had challenged and was about to no doubt, kill.

At first his concern was minor, it was a demon in his horde, under his command, that had either a smaller demon that had disturbed it, or a human cornered.

Then, he heard a whimper. Soft, feminine, followed by the scent of incense… incense and spray paint. It was _her_. The Imprisoner had Kat cornered.

The Imprisoner gave a bellow to which drowned out Vergil's growl. He barked out a command to make it stop, growing desperate when the demon slammed its front arms against the ground. She was in danger; he could save her, and not spill one of his soldier's blood. But only if the beast listened to him, which it was not doing.

His earlier prayer that the Imprisoner would not have her cornered had been ignored, but he could not help himself but praying that this demon was one of his horde and not one that he was yet to establish his dominion over. Once more it ignored Vergil. His patience vanished like smoke on the wind. The demon held Kat in danger and would not obey him, it would not move, and leave her be at his command. For that, it would now die.

Yamato was pulled free from its sheath; the metal of the blade glinted, reflecting the sun's light, before he spun the blade in his grasp by its grip; a final warning, then when the beast didn't cease its action he sank it into the demon's flesh. The steel bit deep into its flank as if it were a beast which hungered for flesh and blood. Vergil did not doubt that the dormant devil's soul within the blade enjoyed the violence of his attack, but knew it was desperate.

He was trying to draw the Imprisoner's attention to him and away from Kat. His plan worked in one regard. The demon turned its head to look at him, but only long enough to snarl at him. He withdrew Yamato and flicked his wrist to make a quick slash, managing to cut across the surface of one of its eyes. Now he had its attention, and the full brunt of its anger. Vergil didn't care. He could kill it, take its attacks and withstand them. She could not.

The Imprisoner bellowed at him, the deafening sound did nothing to intimidate him or make him fearful. In reality, it only annoyed him. More so the threat display that followed a few moments later. The demon acted much like a silverback gorilla would, hammering its broad chest with its enormous fists then bashed the ground with said fists.

"Disgraceful. Like a common animal. Surrender, and I will not kill you for threatening her." Vergil spun Yamato in his hand once more, then held it at an angle pointed at his chosen opponent with his other arm positioned below to strengthen his stance in case it slammed its fist against the readied blade. Much to his growing annoyance, the Imprisoner repeated its threat display. "So be it."

Vergil shifted his foot behind him, giving no warning before he lunged, performing a precise slash, a neat judgment cut directed at the demon's throat. Blade biting deep into the leathery hide, but not deep enough to make a clean kill. The Imprisoner's tough hide where it was not armored would not allow such an easy victory.

He gave a low growl of annoyance when it reared back and roared, spraying him with its putrid black blood. The consistency was not unlike that of oil, and equally aggravating to remove from clothing. He stepped back, dodging out of the way to avoid the demon's fist that came whistling down to where he had just stood. Vergil eyed the crater, managing to catch sight of Kat when the demon moved its lumbering body, shaking itself free of the shock from its last attack.

For the brief moment he could see her, he could see the fear and confusion on her face. The fear made him feel a flash of guilt which only served to confuse his demon side. They were heartless so why did he feel guilt? Vergil cast it aside. He had a demon to kill, to which his reasoning to had been solidified. It had frightened her.

He growled once more before he lunged and Yamato became a glistening silver arc of deadly steel that bit into the exposed and vulnerable underbelly of the rearing Imprisoner. Oily black demonic blood rained down before he could move out of the falling torrent, staining his exposed hair and clothes. Vergil curled his upper lip in disgust, sharply flicking Yamato to remove the foul liquid from its shining length.

He was in a very dangerous place currently, if he did not move quickly enough, he could become injured, to which he had no desire to undertake. Vergil shifted his weight for a moment then dropped, rolling out of the way as the demon made contact with the earth with enough force to make his teeth rattle in his jaw.

Now he felt as if he were playing the game whack-a-mole, except he was the mole and the Imprisoner demon the hammer used to play the game. He had to leap, crouch, and roll to avoid getting pinned as well as crushed while the demon above him in a way pranced, trying to crush him as he scuttled like a beetle beneath it to find a way to escape from the dangerous spots, or injure it again, evermore seeking another opening.

He rolled from his back onto his feet once more, brandishing Yamato before sinking the katana deep into a chink in the Imprisoner's armor on its hind leg. The devil arm's blade sank past flesh and cartilage, through bone from his thrust. Vergil smirked, pleased with his blow, then wrenched his katana free to the right. Finally, he got out from under the now crippled demon while it bellowed continuously in pain.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see how there was a wall and a fence to his back, and how someone lingered on the outskirts of his vision.

The scent of incense followed by spray paint invaded his senses again, making him relax for the fraction of a second before he cocked his head to the side, listening for the static like sound of magic before he returned his attention to the demon at hand.

He would have to speak with her later as the Imprisoner had gotten up once more, favoring its injured hind leg severely.

Now it was wary of him and the bite of his sword. Vergil rallied up his focus, trying to determine what injuries he had bestowed upon the creature that he might use to his advantage. The cut to its throat and belly were too shallow to do much harm, one of its eyes had been cut, therefore partially blinded, and the right hind leg was completely crippled. The right side would be its blind side. The demon would more readily protect that side so his attack would have to come from the left.

Until both sides were equally weak of course, but first, the eyes. A blinded opponent would be much easier to bring down, only problem would be that the demon would panic, and swing wild blows until he found another chink in its thick hide to pierce. With a puff of blue smoke, Vergil vanished from sight as he teleported himself to the head of the Imprisoner.

It had a moment to react to him manifesting in front of it before Yamato sliced into its other eye, effectively blinding it. As he had before, the blade was spun in his hand by its grip, the readied position taken once more while he watched it flail and pound the ground. Mourning the loss of its sight no doubt. He need only wait until it remembered its remaining senses and utilized them to attack.

As luck would have it, a lone glass bottle was by accident nudged aside by the toe of his shoe. The crystalline clinking noise was caught by the demon, its massive head swung toward him, instantly ceasing its flailing. Ah, so it had remembered to hear now. Fantastic, now things could continue unto the point of its death.

The deadly dance between the Nephilim whom was a king of Hell and the Imprisoner demon raged on. His attacks turned from that to kill to drive it back, wanting it as far back from Kat as he could manage now that his strength slowly begun to wane from refraining from triggering. The demon was an opponent unworthy of facing him at his full strength, but as their fight raged on, he grew tired and concerned he might let his guard fall. Concern, that turned to be justified as the Imprisoner landed a blow on him.

Vergil yowled feeling the bones of his left wrist break and possibly shatter. He bared his teeth in pain, moving Yamato to his other, uninjured hand while thanking his few lucky stars that he was ambidextrous despite the slight disadvantage using his other hand left him with.

When his enhanced rapid healing did not kick in, he grew concerned. His arm would require treatment he would be unable to use on himself. Kat, he knew, had the ability to heal him. Perhaps if he asked she would, in return for saving her life. Her life was still incredibly precious to him, he would not let such a demon steal it away.

Deciding their little game had gone on far too long, Vergil sighed then looked at the demon blood smeared glove in disgust, discarding it using his teeth whilst taking care not to let any of the foul liquid fall upon his lips, making sure it hit the ground before he looked at the demon. It was high time to fell the hideous beast.

Vergil breathed in slowly, taking a moment to calm himself before he dipped into the endless well of power within him, calling forth his devil trigger. He watched the bluish veins spread along his skin, noted how his aura flared and the pain of his injured wrist seemed far less before he looked upon the soon to become deceased demon. Once more he teleported, this time he manifested with a flurry of blue smoke _above_ the demon.

His lips twitched into a smile remembering a line from the book _Alice in Wonderland,_ then decided it was appropriate to speak it after he performed his final attack, a 'simple' slash of his demonic energy which effectively severed the fell creature's head from its body. "Off with your head."

Vergil released his trigger as the Imprisoner's body began to fade, managing to sheath Yamato with no end of difficulty before he finally, _finally_ turned to face Kat and address her. She did not look happy with him, but also looked tired. Had those dark circles been there when he last saw her? Had she always been that pale? He was not certain, but rather found himself comparing her current appearance to his memory of her demonic double and his last memory of her.

He decided that she looked different, and not for the better, though he was comforted to see her.

"Kat." He greeted softly with a hint of a smile on his lips, risking a step towards her. He did not expect for her to do what she decided to do, which was hit him. His cheek stung from the slap, likely turning quite pink from it. Vergil started to raise his free hand out of instinct to touch his cheek, but instead gave a hiss of pain when he remembered his most thoroughly broken wrist and lowered the injured appendage whilst doing his damndest not to make a single sound of pain.

"I suppose, from your point of view, that I deserved that." Vergil managed, his voice taut with pain as he reminded himself to keep his wrist still and straight. He gazed at the witch as she pursed her lips, able to tell from her expression that she was withholding something, probably impulse to yell whatever indecencies she had in mind at him.

"That, was barely anything that you deserve, _Vergil."_ Kat spat his name at him as if it were poison on her tongue, surprising him with how much it managed to wound him to hear her use such a venomous tone of voice when speaking to him.

"Is it? Tell me Kat, what do I deserve according to you? In my eyes, you and Dante are the traitors, whereas to you, I am the villain." He let false humor color his tone, using it to hide away what little pain he had felt from her barbed tone when speaking his name. Such a little thing, and yet it hurt him more than he expected it to. Vergil looked into her eyes, trying to ignore that her green eyes seemed duller, less full of life than he remembered. She had all the words but lacked the energy to show if she actually meant what she said or not. Angry as she sounded, he knew her well enough to hear their hollow edge to them.

"You deserve… _nothing_. Not even an answer from me to what you deserve. You saved me… again. For that I am grateful. You injured your arm saving me from the Imprisoner demon... I'll treat it. On the condition that you don't talk. Don't talk to me, don't try to win me back onto your side, don't express your side of the story as an excuse. I don't want to hear it. Is that enough of an answer? You don't deserve a second chance."

Ah, as always she knew precisely what to say to hurt him, even if she was unaware of it. There was no loophole he could work with, she didn't want to talk to him in the fear he would win her over. Kat would not give him a second chance, she would not give him a chance to start over now, something that Vergil wanted nothing more. To start over, try to right his past wrongs while keeping the demons in check for good.

"Very well. I will only talk when necessary. Do you have the energy and strength to treat my wrist or will I have to lend energy to you for it, Kat?" Her name tasted sweet on his tongue, a forbidden fruit that would never let him close enough to have a taste again. She was lost to him due to his past actions, something that filled him with remorse.

Such an odd feeling, when his heart was still within his chest.

Vergil suspected, due to healing magic, that should he lend her the energy to treat him, that the spell would cure of him of other ailments. It would restore his heart, let him believe the emotions he felt were real rather than his memory and instinct ruling over him. However, he knew, rather than suspected, that the precise moment Kat had more rest and regained some of her energy, that she would then proceed to lecture and give him a tongue-lashing that could put any that Eva might give him to shame.

Kat was a small girl, but slightly intimidating when angered. Slightly, not completely.

Kat cocked her head to the side, the move was almost birdlike, her eyes remained locked with his for a moment before she dipped her head and waved a tattooed hand.

"This way. I'll set the bone, and heal it for you tomorrow. You may _not_ stay the night." Hope rose once more in his dead heart, stirring it to beat a few times. She'd given him a promise to see her once more after the end of the night. Vergil would endure the pain of his bones being set back into place, knowing that she would be gentle about it, and that he would see her again.

"And check the grin, you look too much like Dante when you do that." Kat added, making him laugh while he walked alongside her, the setting sun slowly cast a glow upon her that made her appear more fair to him than any angel. Vergil found himself longing that he could transfer Yamato to his right hand and use his left to catch her by the wrist, then pull her to him and press a kiss to her lips like he could remember doing once before.

But he could not with his injury, and such an action would only entice a negative reaction from her. So the sweet memory and his longing were buried, though he cast a few secretive glances every now and then, admiring her in the dying light while following her. Being beside her was more than he could ask for, and plenty to sate his desires for now.

She was _alive._ Vergil had killed only a double of her in hell, he had not truly killed her. For this, he could rejoice, but not smile, as she asked him to 'check' his grin due to his likeness to Dante. He didn't mind. She was alive. That was all that he needed for now.

 **Next chapter will be more from Kat's view. Please review, and if anyone can recognize the song from which the last three chapters names are from, you get….an internet hug or something :p**

 **Days left until Dante's return: 11, how will Vergil not get booted out of Kat's company before the ninth day…..**


	4. He's Lost All Her Trust

**Just a heads up/warning to any mistakes in this, this chapter is unbeta-ed as I never heard back from my lovely beta reader well over a week ago. Since this chapter was long due, and finished, I skimmed over it for any errors on my part before posting it, apologies for any mistakes that I made! Please enjoy, and leave me a review on this chapter, as its starting to get the drama ball going!**

It felt like she was looking a rearing cobra in the face, having him linger just behind her. Just out of her peripheral vision, but close enough for her to be _well_ aware of his presence. Kat pursed her lips, glancing back occasionally, gauging the distance between them before she'd shuffle along quickly. Part of her disagreed with taking him to her apartment, but she was too exhausted from the day's events to consider anything but repaying the favor by setting his arm to heal correctly, then sleeping.

Neither the witch, nor the fallen Nephilim spoke. Silence was filled by the sounds of the city, or by one of them stepping on broken glass, nudging a lone bottle aside, fixing clothing, etc. etc. A corner was rounded, in view was the run-down apartment building that had grown to be Kat's last refuge. Her attention drew away briefly from keeping an eye on Vergil to the scorch marks on the road, remembering the events earlier in the day that had made them come to be. A smile manifested, though it was weak and almost seemed forced to her.

"Kat?" She jolted hearing him speak her name, unaware she'd come to a stop. She gave him a backwards glance but didn't respond, resuming her trudging pace while trying to come to terms with how she had been saved by him once more. She couldn't figure out why he had done it. Kat had nothing left to offer him that she was willing to give up. He had already stolen and broken her heart.

As she led him up the rickety stairs that groaned in protest to their differing weights, she dug into the pockets of her shorts in an attempt to fish out the apartment key she'd tucked into it. She lacked the strength to simply magic the lock open, she had lacked that sort of strength for weeks now. Coming up to the door, she pushed her hood off, pulled the key from her pocket, brandishing the key into the light before she inserted it into the lock, then pushed the door open with a weary sigh with the key pocketed once more.

"Come inside. Sit, do not touch anything." Despite her lethargy, she had _just_ enough energy left to make her tone sharp and cold rather than monotone. Kat unzipped her hoodie, hanging it on a nearby hook, watching Vergil remove his coat and set down Yamato. The tension in the witch's shoulders drained away at the simple action. Now Vergil was a few seconds from being armed, giving her a three second head start run time if things were to go sour from here.

"You seem… tense. I promise not to bite, unless asked to." Kat pursed her lips in silent response to both his statement and his smirk. Now, if he would simply wink he would look _exactly_ like his twin. Except albino. _Dante's hair was dark all over his birthday suit when she first met him. Was Vergil white haired-_ that's enough. That thought can stop right there, right now. Kat turned on her heel quickly to hide the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks, busying herself with pulling the first-aid kit from where she had stowed it in the cabinet.

"Well, I don't intend to ask a snake to bite me. Hold still. This may hurt." Half of her hoped it would. Kat avoided making eye contact with him while she first inspected his left wrist, lightly pressing at the afflicted area with as little pressure as she could, briefly drawing dark satisfaction from the brief involuntary noise of pain he made. Despite her better efforts not to, her eyes flitted up to meet his. Dark icy blue stared back into empty emerald green. She couldn't decipher the look, but she could tell his devil side was awake simply by the sudden change in the sclera of his eye, how veins manifested on his eye and skin that weren't there a second ago. She ceased moving her hands, looking into his eyes as if entranced, curious about his change.

She noticed his hand move out of the corner of her eye, then disregarded it after a moment's thought. Vergil seemed to lean closer to her with a spark in his eye, the hand she'd seen move earlier moved up, cupping her cheek with his thumb stroking her jawline. Kat went still, unsure what to make of the contact, then pulled back when he moved closer once more. What was she doing? More importantly, what the _hell_ was he doing?

"Move your hand away before I find a way to break it." Kat growled lowly, narrowing her eyes. Playing angry with him when really, she was angry with herself. She kept her gaze down as his hand drew away from her face, not giving a word of warning before forcing the bone in his wrist back into alignment. A sardonic smile came and went as she ensured it was properly set, using a small amount of magic to hold it in place until the next day when she could properly heal it.

"Ouch." Kat rolled her eyes at the flatly spoken word from Vergil, tossing him a wrist brace and a sleeve for it before she moved to put the kit away. "Big baby."

"I do suppose, this is where you kick me out like you might a one night stand during the morning after? Allow me to make you dinner at least." With her back turned to him she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. She turned back around with a sigh, cocking a brow at him as she thought it over. Was he capable of cooking something and it being edible? Maybe, who knew?

Her arms folded tightly over her chest, eyes bored into his briefly before she remembered what had almost occurred the last time she looked into his eyes, causing her to focus on the blue pendant dangling around his neck instead.

"You're right in that I'm kicking you out, I need to sleep, and your presence is keeping me awake. As for your offer for dinner… I'll collect that tomorrow night, _if_ you behave yourself, and as long as it's edible." Her gaze dropped from the pendant on his chest, finding that more easily distracting. Instead, she watched him fix the brace tightly on his injured but now beginning to heal wrist, listening to the warm, deep timber of his laugh. She'd missed that sound.

"I promise to behave, and prepare food that's edible that I will eat as well." Kat glanced at his face before she rolled her eyes and moved to the door, unlocking it then held it open. Vergil rose to his feet smoothly and gracefully, babying his left wrist while collecting his effects.

"You heal thirty times the rate I do. Food poisoning wouldn't take you down for very long." She pointed out dryly, growing more and more still the closer he came to her. Kat kept her gaze lowered, ignoring his low laugh. Vergil had come to a stop in front of her, or so she gathered based on his chest being directly in front of her once more. Kat tilted her head up, giving him an annoyed look. "It's late Vergil, would you please just-" She was struck mute in surprise when he pressed his gloved hand to the wall beside her head, effectively trapping her. Her eyes widened in surprise, her back pressed to the wall when he drew closer. Kat could feel her heart racing, whether it was in anticipation or fear, she wasn't certain.

"Vergil?" A soft murmur, uncertain what she should do. She yelped shortly in surprise when his forehead pressed to hers, eyes wide, shoulders up like an animal would raise its hackles. The hand Vergil had pressed to the wall she could see out of the corner of her right eye moved from the wall to her cheek, his fingertips stroked her face lightly. His eyes were closed, partially hidden by his hair whilst a smile played upon his lips.

"I thought you died… in hell, I killed a double of you, I thought I'd killed you. I'm glad that wasn't the case. Nothing would be quite the same without you." Before Kat had a chance to really react to what he had said, Vergil had pulled back, fixed his hair with a simple swipe of his hand, then began out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Kat. I'll come by at noon."

Kat could only watch his retreating back, jaw hanging as she slowly began to process what he had just told her. Vergil had thought she was dead, because of a dead double of her. A double of her that he'd slain. Did that mean he would kill her? She wasn't sure. All Kat was certain of was that Vergil was acting a little- _a lot_ more odd than the usual she had thought once to be him, and that she needed to sleep. 

She gave a little shake of her head, causing her hair to cloud her vision while she ensured her door was properly locked, then turned on her heel to go to sleep for the night finally.

The light filtered through the curtains, calling the witch to wake despite her grumbled protests at the process. Slowly, weakly, she drew herself up from the bed to sit, then later to stand and begin to walk to the kitchen much like a wraith would in search of food. Her stomach rumbled in hunger for food, a need Kat decided to give into again by pulling her leftovers from the fridge, and reheating them in the microwave whilst preparing herself a cup of coffee.

Once she had both food and coffee in her system, Kat's memory thought it was a good time to hit her and remind her of agreement to see Vergil _again_ despite what he had done. Her tattooed fingers tightened on the handle of her coffee mug with enough force to make her knuckles whiten while her pointer finger of her free hand traced the chipped, coffee stained rim of the coffee mug. A nervous habit that hadn't been seen by herself or any other since the long ago days when she'd been set free of the 'nightmares' and had been re-acclimating to a life free of the demon bastard.

She'd promised to finish healing his wrist, and agreed to let him make her dinner. Rather than demand answers for his actions, she was letting him worm his way back into her good graces. Her eyes narrowed slightly while she peered into the inky depths of the straight up black coffee she'd made herself. Vergil would not win a second chance from her that easily. Kat would interrogate him later. If his answers were less than satisfactory, she would boot him out the door and refuse to speak with him ever again.

Satisfied, she drained the coffee mug of its bitter contents, checked the time, then retreated to ensure she would be dressed and decent by the time Vergil showed himself again.

Sleep was something Vergil was quite reluctant to let go of when it was not riddled full of nightmares from his time in hell. But the light shining stubbornly upon his face, along with banging noises somewhere else within the house shared with the human woman Bieja, he had no chance at grasping sleep and delving into its rare peace one more.

With an annoyed sigh he began to draw himself up off the cot. Unfortunately for him, he forgot briefly that his left wrist was not fully healed just yet. When he put his weight on it while pushing himself up off, he gave an involuntary yelp of surprise mixed in with pain that evolved into a hiss. Why he hadn't healed at least partially over the night was still beyond him. Unless the damage to his wrist was worse than either he, or Kat had anticipated, it should have healed by now.

Cradling his wrist he ran his fingers over the surface where the bone was broken lightly, wincing as he did so. "Out of alignment again… that's not going to make her happy when she heals it again." He muttered to himself as he stood up stiffly, reaching instinctively for Yamato, then remembered he had deposited it by the front door when he had entered the house the previous night. Vergil felt strangely vulnerable without the devil arm directly at his side, more so with his slight injury. A scowl took its place as his expression as he strode out of the room, only to be startled once more when a towel was thrown at his face.

"Go shower. You smell like a dead demon." Bieja. How… _nice_ of her. He reached up with his good hand, pulling the towel off, then held it away from him as if it might transform into a rogue demon and attack while Yamato was too far away for him to use to defend himself once more. This only served to amuse the woman it seemed, based on the half smirk on her face that irritated him. "Shower's down the hall two doors on your left. Get clean quick, breakfast is almost on the table for you, the other guest, and myself."

He watched Bieja walk- more like waddle, down the hall and exit through a doorway in mild disbelief and surprise. Vergil chose to ignore his leering devil side as he decided to take Bieja's advice- and the towel that had been thrown at him, and shower. If he smelled anything like a dead demon then perhaps getting clean was a good idea. Particularly as he wished to avoid invoking Kat's wrath any more than he already had. She'd been too calm, too quiet for someone whom probably loathed him for what he had done. Granted she had been tense, had mood swings, but she hadn't attacked or interrogated.

Perhaps it was only the calm before the storm. He certainly hoped so. Vergil would rather it be her calm before the storm rather than her being broken by what he had done, or what someone else had done. As expected, his devil side immediately began objecting to his musings as he began to ready himself to shower, after closing the bathroom door behind him. It objected, it seemed, to him harbouring any emotion beyond lust to destroy and dominate. And yet it desired a mate to trust and dote on. Devils, such strange creatures.

"If she does truly hate me… then I will only have to win back her trust. I do not care how long it takes me." Vergil vowed softly to himself before he stepped into the shower, relaxing under the hot water pelting upon his back, washing the grime that had acclimated on his hair and skin down the drain. If only his sins could be so easily washed away.

What seemed like an eternity later to him of appeasing Bieja by paying in advance for the room for five more days, and eating though he did not have to, Vergil was dressed once more in his usual attire, Yamato in hand, and on his 'merry' way to the apartment Kat resided in. Despite being shown the way to it only once he had the route well in mind to avoid getting lost.

The few humans he saw on the streets gaped at him for a moment before hurrying on their way, heads lowered and belongings clutched tight as if he were a human mugger that might strike at any moment. The pitiful sight made his lip curl briefly in distaste before he realized that to them, he might look like a devil in human form. Well, if that was the case, they weren't wrong. Not entirely at least.

The only dilemma Vergil encountered wasn't that he was a little (a lot) early to come back to Kat's apartment, but that he simply could not for the life of him remember what her room number had been. If Kat had passed through the lobby recently, perhaps he would have been able to simply track her scent back to the misbegotten apartment she dwelled in. But he could not catch it, too many other putrid human smells obliterated any hint.

A man stood behind the lobby desk. The human appeared to be in his late forties (if one was to be generous), dressed in clothes that were sweat stained and ill-suited to his bulky frame. Grubby, fat fingers continuously scratched at the greasy lick of hair upon the human male's spotted head. This was the precise kind of human Vergil loathed with all his might to _ever_ have to interact with. And consequently, the only one, besides Kat herself, that could tell him what floor and what door he had to look for in order to find the pretty young witch.

"Excuse me, I am to meet my friend but forgot to ask her what floor she lives on. Her name is Kat, she may be registered under Katherine. If it's not a hassle, would you be so kind as to tell me which floor, and what the door number is?" Speaking to the cretin in such a polite, well-mannered way was almost painful to him. He longed to grit his teeth and turn on his heel, check every floor if he had to until he found her, but knew this would be faster _if_ the man would comply to his desires.

"Kat or Katherine? You mean the hoodie chick with the nice ass then. Yeah, I can tell you what floor. If you pay me that is." It took every ounce of Vergil's self-restraint not to smite the man then and there. The friendly smile he had adopted turned into a scowl that only worsened when the man flicked earwax in his general direction. He found his free hand wandering to Yamato as if about to draw the blade… then decided to play nice. He pulled a twenty dollar bill from his pocket, tossing it onto the countertop to avoid touching the man's grubby hands.

"I believe that will suffice unless you wish to test my self-restraint to not draw my sword and threaten your life. Now, where can I find my colleague?" Vergil clucked his tongue disdainfully at the man when he began to look the bill over meticulously to judge its authenticity. As if he would dish out false bills when he had all the money he could possibly need to survive. His patience thinned the more the man made him wait for an answer, shown by his fingers drumming against his hands resting atop Yamato which was being used as a walking stick might be once more.

The man gave a disgruntled noise but didn't extend his hand in silent demand for further payment. A wise decision, as he might have lost the hand if he had done so. "Suppose I can now, since you asked me so nice-like. Hoodie chick lives on the second floor, five doors from the stairwell entrance. Her rent is a week overdue. Tell her she'd better pay in cash, or give a good reason not to be tossed out on that nice ass of hers."

Vergil pursed his lips, biting back his response in favor of climbing the stairs to get to Kat, rather than continue socializing with the vile man. As he began to make his way with a clear destination in mind, his thoughts wandered back to the previous day, focusing more on Kat's changed appearance that he had noticed.

She had always seemed to him small and drawn into herself, but she also _looked_ it now. The only time he had seen her that thin, bones visible to the eye, dark haunted eyes, was when he had rescued her from demons years ago one of the few times when they had initially met. Something was very wrong there, but he was not in a position where he could help her and have his help accepted readily. He would have to tread carefully to avoid upsetting her when, and if, he asked her about it.

He counted the doors until he reached the fifth one, knocking before he stepped back, waiting patiently this time to be answered again. Vergil would wait for her with little complaint, anyone else he would not be quite so generous. His patience was quickly rewarded by hearing her call and say it would be 'just a minute', then the off-white stained door was pulled open to reveal Kat. A very welcome sight in comparison to the other human the fallen nephilim had only just dealt with.

She smiled at him at first, it lit her face up in a way he couldn't describe, but only served to make him smile in return. But the smile slid from her face, replaced by a cold and yet blank look-a mask no doubt. A smile, he decided, suited her far better than a cold look.

"I hope I am not early and have no interrupted anything. May I come in, Kat?" Vergil was careful not to use too informal of a tone with her while he searched her face, memorizing every difference he could see. Today she seemed more alive and to have more of a spark that the previous day, this simple thing brought him peace and hope, even if a more lively Kat meant he would have to work far harder to win her trust once more. A more lively Kat might attempt to injure him after all.

Kat whom stood in front of him, stony faced, looked like she might have sucked on a lemon for minute before she stepped out of the way, holding the door more open so that he might pass through it. "Come in, not much point on leaving you outside. You'd probably only hammer on the door like her did, expect you wouldn't _cut_ the door down...hopefully." Listening to her mutter to himself made him chuckle, as it was easy enough to figure out that she likely meant his traitor brother. Dante had cut his door down when he hadn't gotten up fast enough to answer it once back at the Order.

"I wouldn't damage your property Kat. I am aware that you most likely hate me, and do not wish to give any further incentive to fuel that unfortunate fire." Vergil spoke both politely and gently, as if trying to convince a young child to cease crying from a treat being dropped upon the ground. He raised his good arm after setting down Yamato as if he were to touch her cheek, then thought better of it and dropped his raised arm back to his side while taking a seat.

"You're right in that I am less than happy with you. Fan the fire, douse it, doesn't matter anymore. You're not the man you led me to believe you were. Hold your wrist out, I'll heal it so you can go sooner." Ah, now that was a cute look. But why was she pouting at him with her hand held out, perhaps for his injury?

"My, my, eager to see me go are we?" He teased almost bitterly, giving her his injured wrist, watching her closely. She was acting differently from what he was used to, perhaps because he would seem like he himself is acting differently from what _she_ was used to. Only the gods knew.

"Actually, I don't hate your company. Just…..the new you. I miss the old you. I even…" Whatever she mumbled he didn't catch it, it was far too soft and he was overwhelmed by the sensation of his bone making itself whole once more. Now that was more painful than it had been for the initial injury to be inflicted upon him. Vergil felt it might drive him mad wondering what the end of her sentence had been. "There you go, good as new."

Vergil blinked like the victim of a camera flash might then tested his wrist by rotating it a few times before he smiled in satisfaction. Desire and instinct overrode his 'better' nature, leading him to kissing her cheek gently in thanks, though part of him hungered to kiss her lips rather than the smooth, soft skin of her cheek. He wouldn't allow himself another lapse in judgement, and the surprised noise that she made that was akin to a squeak was enough to make him laugh softly.

Kat was looking at him, looking much like a startled doe, cheeks rosy like she had been out in the cold. With his now healed and whole left hand, he ran his fingers lightly over the reddened skin, a smile playing on his lips. "Did I startle you Kat? If I have overstepped my place with you, I apologize." Once the words had left his lips, her eyes narrowed in a way that normally would have him back off to avoid raising her temper more, especially as she drew herself up more. Now standing, Kat could slap him if she wanted to. With baited breath he waited.

As if having a stand-off they remained still, gazes boring into one another, neither daring to move a muscle for the time being. Then Kat moved, earning a flinch from Vergil, and rightly so when he registered her fist clip the edge of his jaw. She may have put all she had into it, but it barely hurt. Kat herself looked upset and very, very angry. He held his jaw where she had struck, waiting for her to speak when it looked like she might. Instead she muttered something that sounded to him like "stupid nephilim", then watched her stride quickly out of the room to the kitchen. The aura of her anger was palpable to him, despite having no training to detect such things.

Vergil sighed to himself. It seemed, once again, he had made a mess of things. His memory chose to taunt him again with the sense of familiarity to the moment. But as far as he could recall, he had never upset her like he had done just now. He cast a furtive glance at Yamato then thought better of it; instead he rose to his feet and followed Kat's shadow to the kitchen.

Her back faced him; her shoulders seemed to be shaking. It looked almost as if she were crying. He felt completely puzzled, quite certain he'd done nothing this time to evoke such a response from her. Heightened senses let him scent the salt on the air, confirming what felt like one of his worse fears suddenly. Kat was crying, and he was likely the cause for her tears to be shed. His devil shrieked at him for such softness, such vulnerability, such _heart,_ but he chose to ignore its ugly screeching. Vergil had done wrong here, and felt determined to fix it. And so he moved forward.

"Kat?" Softly spoken, his hand reached forward, the tips of his fingers brushed against his shoulder then jerked back as a memory ran through him. The order being stormed, his insistence to Dante that they couldn't save her, his twin's determination to stay with her. A bullet tearing through Kat's slender shoulder, blood blossomed on the marble floors like a vicious crimson flower before she was harshly beaten. All because then he would not try to save her, but they had been powerless to do anything whilst within limbo.

His ghost of a touch had been felt and his voice heard, judging by how she jerked away then scuttled away from him slightly. When she spoke, it made his 'dead' heart throb with pain from the sharp tone she spoke with, so harsh and pained. "What do you want Vergil? What do you want from me? If you're here to play, to toy with me once more, then just get the hell out." Thousands upon thousands of wounds he had sustained, but nothing had hurt more or healed slower than the wound left to him from her words.

He winced, then stood still, head hung slightly. He had truly hurt her, and knew not how to make it better. "I am not whom I was….nor am I whom I was when I thought so foolishly to rule. I am not whom I was, nor am I proud of who I have been in the past. I want….to try again. Please Kat, I am not here to intentionally hurt you, I never meant to, I am sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You wouldn't know what sorry was even if it walked up to you and bit you on the ass Vergil. This….nice act of yours, it's not a balm to the _scar_ you left me that day, it's a red-hot poker tearing me apart. I was _useful_ to you. When I lacked usefulness you cast me aside like a child would a toy that had broken. I will _not_ be used again. Get out of my apartment. Now. I rescind your invitation." If Dante had manifested and run him through with Rebellion then and there, it would have hurt him less than her words did. There was no way for him to possibly salvage the evening with her. He could see that from the poisonous look in her eyes, the trembling of her body, and the quivering of her lip. Kat was hurt badly due to him, and he had made it worse.

Vergil looked away from her, hands balled into fists although he had no opponent to strike down other than the ghost of his past self. He gave a single jerk-like nod to her before he spun on his heel, reaching to retrieve Yamato from where he had left it.

"I will leave you then. If you ever should need help, as repentance to my sins...please, find me Kat." He called softly to her before he swiftly left her apartment, only aware then that he too, was crying. He was too surprised, too mystified by the tears to do anything but wipe them off his skin with the cuff of his sleeve and proceed into the afternoon. He was not welcome, and for that, he would not linger.


	5. Can You Still See The Heart Of Me

**Thank you for sending in the lovely reviews and I apologize for this being so late! I had a friend go over this to ensure the spelling and grammar was good and that no Croatian slipped in because I wouldn't have noticed that when going over it myself. I'll do a quick review response before you get on to the new chap, thank you for them as a starter again! Rambling in reviews is a-okay with me, it gives me plenty to look over and reflect over as I make the next chapter. The ideas submitted for the storyline are well-thought out and appreciated, there are some parts I may use to add to the plot I've devised. If you thought the last chapter was heartbreaking, you're not going to like what I have waiting for a future chapter…also, as a heads up, there is smut to the end of this chapter. Fair warning and now there's more verkat smut floating around out there uwu. Enjoy and leave a review for me please!**

It took Kat almost a full hour to calm down enough after Vergil had left to sort out her thoughts and settle her emotions down. It took half the time for her to change into more comfortable clothes and put the kettle on, a pot of tea was readied and left on the countertop where she'd cleared the clutter away to make space.

She had curled up in one of her chairs; her hood of the hoodie she'd worn for years was up while her fingers danced across the exposed skin of her legs, tracing faint minute scars from her past. Scars only one other 'person' knew the origin of. Kat ignored the faint, shrill whistle of the kettle. She'd get to it in a minute. It wouldn't start a fire; only leave boiling hot water to be wiped up upon a later date.

Kat danced on the brink of insanity as she ran the memories of what had only occurred a little while ago, trying to understand why he had done what he had, if she had given any kind of signal that such behavior would be welcome. It had been a simple kiss to her cheek, so why had she reacted as she had? The answer came to the witch as she rose to deal with the shrilly whistling kettle. She had gotten angry at him because she still cared for him beyond that of employee and boss, loved him beyond the platonic sense. But Kat still felt betrayed from that day, which had ignited her temper, along with pushing her to her breaking point- _again._

Kat shook her head as if it would fix the tangled dark web her mind had begun, then poured the boiled water into the teapot, the sharp, pungent scent of mint immediately wafted up to greet her. The simple comfort and familiarity soothed her, calming her down the final bit needed. The kettle was set aside while she reached to begin sifting through the mail, left untouched for a few weeks now. The first piece of news she found was that her rent was overdue; her last two paychecks had been delivered, along with her medical bill which would take out all the money she had tucked away. For what wasn't the first time, nor the last, she cursed her own fragility and inability to survive terribly well on her own.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated and lost once more. With the Order gone, she had no job, which meant no income. Leaving her with only a matter of time before she was homeless. Kat knew in her current condition, seeking someone to look after her, even part-time would do her a world of good, but was in no position to hire anyone to ensure she did so.

After a moment's despairing, she recalled the pawn shop down a few blocks. She could sell some of her lesser grimoires to give her the money she needed for rent, but had no plan of what to do after that. Kat hung her head, staring into the depths of the cup of tea she had poured for herself.

An idea came to her before long. An idea Kat was not overly fond of. Vergil had given her an offer to help should she need it. Kat could find him easily enough with a tracking spell, but she had not a clue in the slightest to what she would ask of him.

 _Ask him to move in and help until you can manage on your own._ Part of her whispered, and she listened. For once, she listened to her heart again. "I'll send him a message via magic… then call it a night early." She mumbled while setting the mug down on the counter, leaving to hunt down a pen and paper.

Vergil knew Bieja was coming towards his room long before he spotted the apparently fearless human. He glanced over at her from the bed before he resumed studying the ceiling, wallowing in his own despair.

"You look like a high school boy that just lost his girlfriend because he was an idiot. What did you do?" He glowered at the ceiling, refusing to respond. Vergil didn't feel like talking yet. He felt far too busy trying to deal with what felt like a broken heart and the damnable bitchings of his devil side for showing heart. He could see Bieja come to stand beside him through his peripheral vision, but still he did not turn his head to acknowledge the woman more than he already had. "You cannot ignore me. Tell me, what did you do? Perhaps I can offer you advice to win her, or him, back."

That incited a snort from Vergil. He'd already tried to win Kat back. He'd gotten kicked out of her apartment for it, and his heart somehow broken again to boot. He felt a poke in his side and heard Bieja's throaty chuckle, making him look over at her with a dark brow lofted.

"You think I cannot help you? Well, you are right. I cannot until you talk. I will not judge, these are troubled times, let me help as another might say 'sucks to be you buddy' as you young people say these days and move on." He had to hand it to Bieja; she was the most fearless human he'd ever encountered, other than Kat. It was for that quality he decided to take a chance at her being able to help.

"The girl, no, Kat's more than that….the woman, that I might just love...she pushed me away for trying to get close to her again. I hurt her badly once, I don't think I'll ever regain her trust let alone win her heart. Both no doubt belong to my brother." His lips twisted into a bitter smile while a wistful note entered his voice, tears made his eyes sting before he blinked quickly a few times to clear them away before they could be shed. It was always Dante wasn't it? Dante was the stronger son, the one more loved by mother, the one father was more proud of, the one that won Kat over within two days. Sloppy, raunchy, womanizer Dante that always got what he wanted and needed before Vergil could have even a sliver of what he needed, wanted, or desired.

"You kissed her or tried to I'd wager." He glowered at her from underneath the few snowy strands that had fallen to cover his eyes, the glower then turned to an icy glare seeing the cheeky expression Bieja wore.

"Her cheek." Came Vergil's curt reply.

"Well, that's not as bad as it could be. Talk to her; explain when you get a chance. I don't know how you hurt her, only that she might forgive you, if you show her that you aren't the same man you were when you hurt her, then she may listen and give you another chance." Bieja's advice caught him off guard. Vergil knew he was different from how he had been on, that day not too long after Mundus's fall. He was a nephilim in full, with his angel blood and devil blood constantly at war with each other, knowing no way to get them to settle. Any emotion he felt that was positive in the slightest his devil side scorned heavily while his more quiet, more dormant angel blood was supportive. As if his parents lived on and gave him advice, in a twisted kind of way.

But if all he had to do was explain and talk to her….perhaps he could do this, perhaps he could win Kat's trust back, if her heart belonged to Dante.

"But if she loves my brother…" Any other time, he would have lectured himself for the hesitancy, the weakness of his voice. But not this time.

"Then give her a reason to fall in love with you instead. How hard could it be?" How hard could it be indeed. So far? The hardest thing he will ever do.

Vergil had sat up, and had opened his mouth to speak, only to be startled when a balled up piece of paper manifested out of nowhere and landed itself in his lap after hovering in the air for a minute at least.

"I will let you attend to whatever that was." Bieja spoke before she left him in the middle of cautiously poking the paper ball, then began to unrumpled it. The light blue stationery struck him more and more as something familiar as he carefully smoothed the sheet of paper out, wondering how it had gotten to him before he began to read the note. It took Vergil only a handful of second to recognize the looping scrawl as Kat's handwriting.

 _Vergil,_

 _You said if I ever should need help, it would be taken as repentance for your sins and that I should find you. I need your help, I haven't used a tracking spell to find you, I only sent this via a spell I picked up recently. Basically, in short, I need a roommate to avoid some serious financial issues due to being out of a job. You want to start to make up for what you did? This is where you start. Don't mess it up or make me change my mind about you,_ again _. You know where I live, come to me with your answer_ tomorrow _._

 _Yours,_

 _Kat_

A smile came to him. He had a chance. She'd given him another one, perhaps the final one she would give. Vergil would be living in close quarters with her again. He'd have to mind his tongue to avoid upsetting her again, and ensure he didn't make a move that wasn't welcome by Kat. He knew his answer. He would take Yamato and move in with her, give her whatever financial stability that was needed by doing coding for whomever that needed it.

Happy for once, Vergil stripped his coat off, left his door shut, then settled down to sleep with more peace in his heart than what normally resided there.

Kat couldn't sit still when the morning came. She paced to every end of her apartment, cleaning as she went in a poor attempt to busy herself, but at least it left her 'home' in a better state so it no longer appeared she was losing a game of jumanji.

She would manage to settle down and sit for only a handful of minutes before she was up on her feet and fussing over something else entirely while she awaited the knock on the door that would be one of two people. Her seedy landlord, or her ex-boss. Vergil somehow, was the lesser evil to her. Something she wondered, if it would change again, her perspective of him. Kat knew it depended entirely upon his actions from here on out if she would tolerate his company.

The long awaited knock on the door arrived. The soft noise told her it had to be Vergil, if it were her landlord the door would have shook in the frame. She gulped, taking a moment to monitor and control her breathing before she went to the door, pulling it open with the chain lock still attached. Sure enough, the face that greeted her was the handsome and familiar one of the younger son of Sparda. Kat smiled weakly, murmuring a greeting before she closed the door to take the chain lock down, then left the door open, practically fleeing to the nearest chair.

"I half expected you to not show up at all." She mumbled, unsure if he would hear her or not. Kat watched him closely while Vergil propped Yamato up by the now closed door, hearing the breathy chuckle of amusement while she nervously drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair she had settled into.

"I half expected to never hear from you again. I'll help, you don't need to barter or plead. You need the help and I could use a proper place to stay with someone that's familiar." His last words rang false to her, causing her to frown and look at him suspiciously as he drew closer to her.

"Well, thank you I guess. Down the hall to the left is the spare room. Mine is on the right. Don't go in without my say. I have wards up that will alert me if you intrude on my personal space." Kat responded in the formal tone she more often than not exorcised now when she had to converse with someone she didn't particularly want to speak with, i.e. her landlord, the few police officers and more.

Vergil tipped his head slightly in recognition, settling across from her, the glass coffee table became the physical manifestation of the line between them. Kat pursed her lips in a strained smile in turn, the tempo of her fingers drumming on the arm of the chair increased significantly.

"I will not intrude, I will wait to be invited. My only personal effects are what you see upon my person now, and Yamato. Is there any kind of contract that needs to be signed before we continue?" Kat raised a brow at his mirrored formality and what sounded partially like a prude kind of sex joke. He confirmed her suspicions by smirking briefly, causing old instinct, old habit to kick in, having her throw a nearby pillow at him. It was only batted away as she came to realize her actions and withdraw into herself again.

"I won't be inviting you to bed anytime soon. Or Dante for that matter. Both of you can just fuck off in that regard, if you'll excuse my 'French'. There's no 'roommate agreement' other than clean up what mess is yours and leave mine alone unless told otherwise. I'll split rent once I've caught up with everything." She rolled her eyes at the surprised expression he gave her, knowing it was overdramatized. Oh me, oh my, Kat swore. Alert the raptor news network why don't you.

"I think I may have to change that little _theory_ of yours. I'll handle the rent until you can split it. I won't touch your things. I like being free of hexes and other nasty witchery I've seen you cook up in the past. I'll cook tonight, fulfill my promise, if there's food to do so here." She sat back in the chair, studying him as if he were a strange stray animal that she had wandered across. Vergil was being nice. Strangely nice. It was odd, and every fiber of her being was screaming at her to not let him any closer to her, screaming at her to not open up and let herself have a chance to be hurt once more.

"Vergil, why? Why are you….what are you doing here? What are you trying to accomplish by playing nice with me?" Kat tried not to notice how meek her voice sounded. She sounded like she was on the brink of tears, or defeated. She was quite sure she wasn't due to cry anytime soon, but she certainly felt defeated.

"I am trying to right the wrong I have committed to you. You are precious to me Kat, you always have been. Before I was simply to blind, too greedy to see that. _Only know you love her when you let her go_ as the song goes. Please, I mean you no harm. I want another chance. You're the only one that quiets the beast that grew within my soul." If Vergil had been aiming to render her speechless, he'd succeeded. Kat lowered her head, studying the worn and faded upholstery of the chair she sat in, counting a few fraying threads while she tried to piece together a response to give him.

"Maybe...maybe you should have thought of that earlier Vergil. I'm giving you a chance, only because I desperately need help at the moment. Both financially, and to ensure I look after myself. After all, your brother threatened to check me into a rehabilitation center when he comes back in two weeks if I haven't started to pull myself together and 'get my shit in gear' as he put it so eloquently. I don't know what you mean by the beast that's in your soul. If that's something you nephilim have, then alright. I cannot return your affections presently Vergil, I-"

"Why can't you?" Kat pursed her lips when he interrupted her, giving him a pointed look to hint at her displeasure at being interrupted, to which he actually appeared to be sheepish about. "Apologies...please Kat, continue."

"I am not the same person I was, I'm broken in a way. I can't give you what you want, because I don't have any example to go on for love. You had Sparda and Eva to show you what love is like. I had no one. I lost my parents young, and was raised by an abusive demon foster father. I don't understand half the things others my age and gender do. All I'm asking is you give me time to mend before...before _that_ is even considered. Please, just respect me this once." Kat rose to retreat to her room, stopping when she felt a hand encircle her wrist, and a solid body press to her back. She sighed softly then turned to request to be let go, only to be surprised with a gentle kiss.

Instinctively almost, she relaxed and reached for him before she could stop herself, finding something about this familiar. This was what had been missing when Dante had tried to kiss her in the past. But just as she had begun to kiss him in earnest, Kat jerked herself away abruptly, then pushed on his chest to force him back from her.

Tears of confusion and frustration welled up in her eyes, she turned her head quickly to prevent him from seeing them fall. "Stop doing that you asshole." She choked out before she fled to her room, slamming the door shut behind her hard enough to make the walls rattle. Kat slumped down against the door, curling up in the fetal position while her shoulders shook from the force of her muffled sobs. It was too much for her to handle, she didn't know how to react or handle anything, so she retreated to try to figure out what to do again.

Vergil knew the second Kat had pushed him away he had made a terrible mistake. He had made the same lapse in judgement he had displayed the previous day. It seemed, despite his genius intellect, Vergil never learned. His devil side was purring in satisfaction, earning a mental death glare from him. His fingers strayed to touch his lips before he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away.

As much as he regretted his actions, he had enjoyed the kiss he had shared with her. It was everything he ever could have hoped for. He did, however, make a solemn vow to never again kiss her, unless she asked him to. Twice now he had intruded boundaries. Vergil would see to it that there never would be a thrice intrusion. Remembering her earlier directions, he left his vigil by where she had sat to examine the room that would become his living quarters for the foreseeable future.

Vergil wasn't sure what he had expected to find once he'd nudged the door open with the toe of his shoe. Perhaps he had expected to find a few odd knick knacks here and there of hers tucked away in the room for storage, but there was nothing to the room. It was entirely bare, covered with a light layer of fine dust, save the folded up bedding that looked as if they had been set down either the previous night or the morning. A few strides closer and the familiar scent of Kat hit his sensitive nose when he ghosted his fingertips along the prepared linens.

Strange, how much the scent of incense smoke and the faint fumes of spray paint soothed him, or rather, his devil side. It was being particularly vocal once more with him for showing heart, and letting Kat flee, to his devil, it seemed to think he should have chased after her and shown her how he would be a good choice of a mate for her. From what he could tell from that part of him, and years of study of demon kind, mates were rarely courted as much as he was trying to court the fickle witch. Kat still didn't know what her mere presence did to Vergil. Mortal, but capable of more due to her power, but still quite frail. At least, with his residency across the hall from her, most demons would stay away. After all, he held dominion over a fair few of them locally. Therefore, Kat would be far safer. Or so he hoped.

Vergil exhaled a harsh sigh of frustration as his devil once more complained of him showing heart again and additionally, for not claiming what it already considered his, namely, Kat. He then busied himself by making the bed. A simple task, enough to distract him until such time as it was completed.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, leading him to turning his head to investigate the source of it. Kat's door was open, she was sitting cross legged on her own bed while flipping through a large, and heavy looking book, appearing to be quite engrossed in whatever its contents were with a few of her longer locks brushing along her freckled cheekbones. He permitted himself a smile before looking away, losing himself in his thoughts once more.

Despite the miniature hell that raged outside from the exposed demons, it was surprisingly quiet and almost peaceful. Perhaps it was only the still of the rapidly approaching evening, but the peace was a welcome change for him from the usual torrential noise his stronger sense of hearing picked up on.

Leaving his room, a glance to his right confirmed Kat was still reading, this time he was able to glimpse the script that had which enticed her so, but was unable to read the letters adorning the decades old looking pages. Part of him was half tempted to ask her what the symbols were, what they meant, and about their origin. He strode a few paces closer, about to knock on the doorframe and ask, then decided to leave her be, and strode down the hallway. Vergil wanted to have a peace offering to give her before promising to never again make an advance on her unless prompted to.

Coffee wound up being the peace offering he chose to craft after a handful of perilous minutes navigating the tiny and cluttered kitchen that was Kat's. Vergil didn't view it as his. There was far too much organized clutter for it to be his. His only dilemma after finding a clean, non-chipped mug that could hold liquid without it seeping free in any shape or form, was his weak attempt if Kat modded her coffee with honey, sugar, or creamer, or if she partook coffee in the same manner as he: as black as his devil side's would-be heart.

His memory was of little use. When the Order had still existed, Kat had developed a tendency to drop of a mug of coffee on his desk with some food whenever she passed by with a report of whatever was going on that day at that point in time. He wasn't sure why she had done it back then, but now he figured it was only her checking in on him to ensure he was attending to his basic needs. The more he tried to think if he'd ever heard how she took her coffee, the less he could recall actively seeing her drinking any. Perhaps she didn't drink coffee, but choose tea instead? Again, his memory was of little use.

Vergil's patience wore thin, leading him to growling lowly like his beastie within, dumping a spoonful of sugar into the mug, then briskly strode to her bedroom door, rapping his knuckles three times upon the chipping painted frame. A few loose paint flakes drifted free to the floor as Kat came towards the threshold, eyeing him with a look of distrust and caution.

"I've brought coffee, peace offering and a promise to behave myself." He explained stiffly, unable to look at her face while the wary look resided there. She still did not trust him, and perhaps, rightly so. Even so, he was surprised to see the corners of her mouth curve up into a smile as her henna tattooed hands laid over his briefly while the exchange of the full coffee mug was made.

The liquid contents was almost scalding hot in reality, but the gentle touch of her delicate hands felt to him to be far hotter to the touch. Behaving himself, would perhaps prove more difficult than anticipated. Or perhaps it was because he was so far gone, so corroded that Kat, a witch, a being borne only of light, that her touch burnt him like an angel's would any demon. Time alone would tell.

"I don't often have coffee. Doesn't always sit well with me. Thank you, Vergil." Warmth blossomed in his chest at her final words, coaxing a smile from him while he watched her blow on the coffee in an attempt to cool it down. He felt the miniscule static draw in the air and noticed the twitch of her fingers, telling him she'd used magic to change the temperature of the coffee so she could drink it without concern for scalding her tongue. It intrigued him that she would use magic for that, it seemed too mundane a use for magic, but then again, Kat was an adult and welcome to use her gifts however she pleased, even if she were to use her quite incredible power on him.

"You're welcome Kat. I'll leave you be if you want." He took a step back as he made his offer, lowering his head slightly. His snowy locks fell to mask his eyes, but didn't impair his vision so much as he could still see her, and saw the tiny shake of her head, and how she moved out of the doorway slightly to make room for him to pass by.

"It's alright. You can come in. You promised to behave after all, didn't you?" Kat's voice held a teasing note, her lips were curved in a playful grin he'd never seen directed at him, only his brother. Vergil was surprised enough to blink a few times as if blinded by a camera flash before he grinned at her in return, stepping forward, then into her room. The scent of spray paint and incense increased ten-fold. He was uncertain if it was from being beside her or from being in Kat's bedroom.

"I made a promise, to which I shall keep unless asked to behave otherwise. But I will admit, I expected you to be far fiercer towards me than you have been." Vergil found himself holding his breath, noting the devilish look that came and went on the witch's face so quickly he almost didn't catch it.

"I'm saving my fire. Believe me, your retribution is coming. I just have to get my strength back, and my feet underneath my once more before I choose to deliver it when I see fit and how I see fit. I may be unable to kill you, because as a nephilim you're almost as unkillable as a cockroach, but I can give you a world of pain. I'm just not strong enough currently. Comes from neglecting my health for a few weeks." The cheerful tone she started with seemed all too false at the end. Vergil found his hand reaching up, moving to touch her cheek, then restrained himself while clearing his throat awkwardly. Both movements were noted by Kat, commented on silently with a quirking of her brows.

"Well, when you find the time is right, I will accept any punishment thrown my way as repentance for what I have done. As for your health, I truly apologize for my hand in that, and offer my life and Yamato to protect your health and life from now on." Vergil vowed softly, but no less solemnly. He had swept his hair back, allowing him to look into her green eyes, which appeared to be as bright as they once were again. He watched her process his vow, watched her eyes widen then narrow the slightest incriminate. It was like watching a rattlesnake draw itself up before it struck. He had angered her again.

"Don't throw your life away. I'm not at that stage of anger, where I want to see you on your knees begging me to be merciful. I am angry that I was used, that you played me. You sound as if you are playing me again Vergil, I suggest you don't make promises that you'll keep in a few days, maybe even a few months from now." He'd barely taken a breath to speak before she spoke again, her voice was so soft, that were he human, he never would have heard her. "Besides, I'm not worth protecting. I'm just a lowly human, witch or no."

Now it was _his_ turn to grow angry. "Kat, you're not just a lowly human. You're more than that, much more than that." Vergil insisted firmly, pursing his lips to stop himself from saying anything more that might risk her wrath. He knew he was dancing on emotional eggshells with her currently. He waited with baited breath for her to speak again, noting that the mug had been set aside on a bedside table that was near covered with books of various types and origin.

"Why am I suddenly much more than that Vergil? Do I have a use for you again? Or is it because you all of a sudden 'love' me? Do you really want to try that? Use me then leave me broken once more? Because I assure you, the next time you come looking for me after you do that, I won't be anywhere on this plane nor on limbo for you to find me on." Kat hissed viciously, green eyes glinted with malice the likes of which he had never seen from her before. To his intense surprise, fear sank it's cold, clawed hold onto him as the air suddenly felt like the surface of a television depicting black and white static. Whatever magic she was calling on, it would be enough to cause him _severe_ bodily harm if it didn't decapitate, maim, or possibly even kill him. He would have to exercise extreme caution and discipline to avoid antagonizing her any further.

"Kat, you were always more to me, I was simply too much a fool to realize it at the time. I swear, I will never repeat my past actions. I do not expect your forgiveness within this decade, as sweet as it would be. I am using no one, except the occasional demon to clear away the hordes. I don't want to fight you. I can't bring myself to hurt you again, if the false you in hell was only a demon, I simply can't hurt you." His voice was soft like a lover whispering into his beloved's ear, his sword hand's fingers twitched out of a subconscious desire for protection. Kat, at her strongest and highest point of anger while wielding her power, made one realize why storms are named after people. Icy blue met emerald green head on, the static of readied magic called challenge to the cool atmosphere of nephilim power being gathered. The miasma of power made his devil side grow hungry, to which he steady ignored the best of his ability.

Nothing prepared him for her next words and actions, nor the shock that set in after as if a bucket of ice water had been poured on him. "Prove it. Prove that you care and wouldn't hurt me." Once the sentence was spoken, Kat grabbed him by his collar to pull him down to her, moments after did he register the sweet softness of her lips being pressed to his. Only a handful of seconds passed before he reacted. One hand moved to cup the back of her head, fingers tangled with her dark tresses, the other pressed to the small of her back, pulling her up flush against him while he kissed her with the fervor of a drowning man drawing oxygen into his lungs.

Kat didn't push him away as much as he hair feared in the back of his mind. Instead, she pulled him closer so that they were pressed close together, chest to chest while they kissed. He didn't expect the little nudge she gave, sending him backwards onto the bed. By the time he'd recovered and sat up, Kat was on his lap, looking into his eyes. Vergil initiated the kiss this time. Like the first, it was a tangle of lips and tongue, except this time his hands roamed her sides, feeling the softness of her curves beneath the fabric of her shirt. To his surprise and (perverse delight), she mewled into his kiss when he moved his hands up further in a daring move to cup her breasts in his hands.

He didn't expect however, for her to circle her hips against his, grinding against him quite effectively. The kiss was broken as he let a ragged moan leave his throat, Kat, the little minx, smiled innocently at him before repeating the action. He narrowed his eyes, letting the growl his devil had given come into being. He noted how her pupils dilated, then dove into another kiss, harshly nipping her bottom lip for a moment before he kissed her again, sickeningly sweet despite his far from sweet intentions.

Her lips parted, tongues met and circled much like a dance before he drew back, peppering her neck with kisses and small, gentle bites. His hand skimmed down from her chest, following the soft lines of her belly before coming to a halt on her shorts. Vergil brushed a finger along the waistband's line, waiting for an objection or permission to continue on further. Kat trailed a line of kisses up his neck until he could feel her soft lips brush against the shell of his ear. "Go ahead." Her sultry murmur made him shiver, fingers eagerly began to undo the clasp and work the zipper, then his mind and manners caught up with what he was doing.

"Are you certain? Earlier you said…" He turned his head to look into her eyes, surprised to see her roll her eyes then move in, kissing him once more. "Fuck what I said earlier, and go ahead before I change my mind and we dance around each other awkwardly." She growled when the kiss had been broken. It was cute almost that she didn't realize they would dance around awkwardly regardless of how the night ended. Briefly, ever so briefly, he considered pursuing the issue. Vergil then decided against it, and pushed his reservations away while he went for another kiss whilst picking Kat up by her thighs. He pulled her flush up against him, then laid her on her back on the bed, quickly disposing of her shorts soon after.

Kat appeared to be watching him with great interest now, she'd propped herself up on her elbows and spread her legs just enough to make him growl at her again. Her current teasing would be the end of him. Determined to rid her of the little smirk she currently wore, Vergil slowly trailed his hand up along her inner thigh, brushing his fingertips over the covered cove of her sex.

Her adams apple bobbed up and down while she swallowed, he simply grinned before he swiftly removed her panties then promptly began to lap at her clit. Vergil kept his hand on her inner thighs, making sure she couldn't clamp her thighs shut on his head as he would rather avoid having his ears ring from the harsh contact. He heard her inhale sharply and murmur a curse. Vergil of course, simply smirked then continued, licking and sucking at a leisurely pace until he felt her fingers tangle in his hair and tug lightly, nails biting into his scalp ever so slightly. That was the only encouragement he needed to cease teasing and focus on bringing her more pleasure rather than partially worry that she did not want this, that she was seeking a distraction or doing this because she thought he might wanted to (he did, but he wanted her to want it as well).

Her moans were music to his ears, encouraging him to only delve deeper into her core with both his tongue and fingers, using her reactions to guess upon what action to take next to drive her closer to release, then he swiftly acted upon it. He took careful care to explore every nook and cranny with his tongue and first two fingers, mentally cataloguing her reactions to what he did. Vergil was determined to bring her to orgasm, hear her call his name in the throes of ecstasy, even if would be only the one night shared between them.

To his surprise, and the wicked delight of his devil, it was only a few minutes of eating her out while enjoying her sultry moans before she was pulling more on his hair, calling his name as if she were praying. Vergil decided then and there he very much liked how she looked when begging him breathlessly for release. He silenced her pleas by twisting his fingers, moving them steadily in a come hither motion while swirling his tongue skillfully over her clit. She clamped down on his fingers, her back arched off the bed while a final high-pitched cry of his name hovered on the air. Her nails were digging into his scalp, his hair was surely a rumpled white mess by now, but he didn't care.

He took a moment to lick the salty-sweet fluid of her release from his lips and fingers, using the crook of his elbow to wipe whatever mess remained on his face before he went to kiss her after admiring the flushed glow on her cheeks. She accepted the kiss, and once more it evolved into a tangled, heated lip lock to which was only broken when either of them needed air. She more than he, as it appeared she was still recovering. Vergil's tongue was good for more than just spinning lies and pretty tales.

What little control remained, had been in Vergil's hands, until the little witch beneath him surprised him by capturing him with her thighs, rolling them over quickly to have him on his back and her straddling his waist whilst she deftly removed his shirt from his person before she promptly threw it to a remote far corner of the room. In the back of his mind, something warned him he would have a hell of a time getting his shirt back from her if this was, by a god-granted miracle, more than a one night affair.

Vergil looked up at her with open interest while the witch trailed her fingertips along his exposed chest, her nails raking gently. Briefly, he hissed involuntarily feeling the light drag of her nails over the scar left by Dante via Rebellion. Kat met his gaze, her palm flattened over the ragged, puckered pink scar. She surprised him again by kissing down his neck, over his firm pecs, to finally the all along the scar's marred length. He hissed in a breath, his muscles grew taut while his breath was held, all in response to the witch's tongue dragging over the scar briefly before he felt the gentle, plush pressure of her lips on his flesh once more.

He laid his head back, eyes falling shut while enjoying the sensation of her peppering his torso with kisses, little pecks akin to a butterfly's kiss. He ignored the occasional pinch that informed him of her bestowing a love bite to his skin, none caused him to quite pay attention until he felt her teeth sink into his hip, leading him to opening his eyes and craning his head to look down at her. Her green eyes sparked with mischief as she settled back, having had left behind a dark hickey upon his hip. Vergil groaned low in his throat, his devil growled.

"You will be the death of me." A grumbled complaint, he meant nothing in particular by it. He was in the business of ensuring he didn't act upon his tainted side's desires and mark her in turn. Not _yet_ at least. Soon enough he would indulge on his dark desires, when he was finished catering to her needs.

Kat laughed from her new perch between his thighs, her small hands resting just below the arch of his hips, her thumbs circled just underneath the waistband of his trousers, causing him to shiver and feel the prickling of hair on the back of his neck. If her amorous mood was gone, and her anger returned, he was in a dangerous spot indeed.

"The death of you current restraint and control, perhaps. I'm interested in seeing what you'll do, if I do _this._ " Ah. So she wasn't angry. What was she up to then? He didn't have to wait long to find out.

'This' from her required his trousers and boxers leaving him. 'This' had him groaning and bucking his hips only once up towards her sweet little mouth before what little control he still held was regained. Kat had him in the palm of her hand, and quite literally. Vergil was more than happy to surrender his control to her in this situation, she had it well in hand. He was _quite_ happy to let her continue going down on him, even if there was the chance she was simply doing so in return for him eating her out. Nonetheless, Vergil was very much enjoying 'this'.

Each light tug of her hand, every twist of her wrist and hollowing of her cheeks when she sucked and bobbed her head had him at her complete mercy, the nephilim was drifting happily in the bliss brought on by the witch. He dug his fingers into the sheets tightly out of restraint, knowing if he touched her head he would undoubtedly wind up tugging on her hair. That would hurt her, and he would not hurt her. Never again. He gave a hoarse cry in response to her actions, his head tilted back while his every muscle tensed in effort not to move.

Vergil went to warn her, but fell silent when she drew her head back, shushing him before she dove back to 'work', erasing his every thought quite effectively with her steady and quick sucking and stroking. Good god her hands were soft, and damned if she didn't know exactly what to do to have him begging her breathlessly for more along with softly whispered revered praises. Briefly he was confused as to why it tickled him as familiar, only to lose the thought in result to a particularly talented bit of tongue work courtesy of Kat. She would be the one to ruin him this time around, not he ruining her again.

Despite his best efforts not to, he jerked and swore loudly and colorfully only moments before his own peak was reached. He groaned, more of a whine really, in response to feeling her throat constrict around his member briefly while Kat swallowed his release. Just before he issued a request for a moment to recover, she had settled back once more between his legs. He enjoyed the soft smoothness of her skin against his for a moment, running his hands along the smooth contours of her thighs.

Vergil huffed, trying to regain control of his breath. " _Jesus_ Kat." He managed then went in for another kiss, frowning when she pressed a finger to his lips, her other hand pushed on the center of his chest, slowly pushing him down onto his back again. Except this time she was not sitting between his thighs but rather above his groin, he could feel her moist core press against his own that was rapidly stirring to attention. The little minx of a witch seated atop him simply smiled at him, sweetly and innocently. As if she didn't know that she was the reason for his now hardened cock poking at her thigh.

"Settle down, it's still my turn." Teasing, light and playful with a smile on her lips that seemed only partially false. He then remembered her earlier protestation. Kat had no parental example for love, only the demon. He put two and two together, his result offered a theory than the only form of love she knew was of lust. Vergil didn't like it, and wanted to change that principle, if she would allow him to.

"Is it? Do I get a turn after?" He sat up quickly, using his enhanced senses as a nephilim to allow him to steal a kiss before she could push him down again. The look Kat gave him hinted she was both annoyed and amused at his action. He gave her the same sweet and innocent smile she had given him, chuckling when she huffed at him with an additional eye roll.

"I suppose it would be only fair. Though, I'm sure you're going to steal my turn." Vergil didn't both to contradict her words, he knew damn well that he would if they were to proceed as it seemed they would. "Now, stay still." He was happy to oblige, for now. Kat rewarded his obedience with a kiss while she mounted him, his groan due to the warm sensation of her walls gripping his length was smothered by the kiss. Inch by delectable inch, she moved slowly down until he could feel his hip bones pressing against her innermost thighs, his hands ran up her thighs, ghosting his fingertips over the minute scars he found along her otherwise perfect skin. Little scars he could recalled being small wounds he dressed or stitched shut for her. Little stories only they knew of.

Vergil looked up at Kat, briefly he was concerned and confused by her vulnerable expression, worried he had done something wrong. "You care about me. You really do, don't you?" Vergil found himself sitting up, holding her close while stroking her hair gently the moment he saw the single tear track down her cheek. For once he chose not to analyze his own reaction, figure out which part of him had caused him to do what. For once, he was whole. He knew why, he was holding the reason for the peace of his mind and heart close to his chest.

"I care Kat. I care deeply for you. I was a fool before. I believed that power was the only thing that mattered to me. I didn't understand why I wanted it in truth. I wanted to protect you from all the evil, even my own. I wanted the world to be free of demonic reign. I wanted the balance restored, and I foolishly allowed the demonic half of my blood to rule me too heavily. To be honest, my devil, he wants you as his mate. If I were to listen to his infernal, never-ending demands, I would be courting you, then claiming you in a different manner than what we already are. I do wish to have you as my mate, my wife one day perhaps. You are the only woman I will likely ever love. You are, essentially, my heart and humanity." He held his breath, looking cautiously feeling her grow still in his lap, immediately he calculated if there was anything wrong he could have said to her, his concern only mounted when he could detect no error and she still said nothing.

Finally, Kat drew slightly from his embrace, looking into his eyes while her own shone with unshed tears. "I was hurt. I thought the only thing I was ever good for to anyone was for a means to an end. Dante, he wants more from me than friendship. Unfortunately for him, he's the wrong twin for my tastes. I don't...I don't know love, and I don't know what this is. But...I'm willing to give it a chance, if you'll bear with me Vergil." His hand moved to stroke her cheek, a true smile took its place on his face while for the first time in many years, true unadulterated joy took its place in his heart. And Vergil, the strict and stern, cold-blooded nephilim terrorist group leader of the Order, could only grin like the love-struck idiot he had become.

"I will bear with you Kat. I'd give you the moon if I could. You mean everything to me. I won't hurt you, nor will I let anyone else if I can help it. You'll have to bear with me as well, I don't know how possessive I might be." Kat laughed lightly, her arms wrapped loosely around him as she finally began to move her hips in a slow rocking rhythm, lips locking with his briefly. Perhaps, to silence him. He didn't mind, for as long as it was her and no one else. Vergil spoke nothing more, neither did she. Quiet moans peppered the air from the intimately entwined pair. His restraint did not show itself, but he was holding back to avoid using too much of his strength when he thrusted up, conscious that he might at the very least break her pelvis if he wasn't careful. If she noticed how he held back, Kat said nothing, only held him close, nails running along the sigil that decorated his back, just as his twin had his mark.

Nothing was rushed, they respectively enjoyed the quiet of the moment and the intimacy. When Kat came, and he drew close to completion, he slowed, worried on what to do. Kat's chest brushed against his own with every breath drawn, the quickened pattern of her heart loud to his ears. Kat met his gaze briefly, studying him for a moment before a kiss was pressed to his cheek. "I'm infertile. I made myself that way years ago. It was the only form of protection I could give myself from the demon before I met you."

Just like that, his concern wiped away. She had always done that, he recalled readily. Whenever a complication arose in the Order's earlier days, and he had begun to fuss and worry, she had come in and fixed what he could not. Vergil had so much to be grateful to her for, it seemed he would be both thanking and apologizing to her for the rest of his life, or allotted time in her company. While he was nephilim, she was human, mortal. Time would steal her from him eventually.

"I wish I could have found you earlier then. That spell must of hurt." His voice was strained from both emotion, and from his continued slow sex with her. Kat, still slightly winded from her release, continued to roll her hips in time steadily to his thrusts, looking distant briefly.

"It did hurt, a lot actually. It was satisfying, in a grim way. But disappointing in others, that remain still the older I get. I can't reverse it. Not to my knowledge anyway." He ran his thumb over her cheekbone to wipe away the tears that had fallen, tracing the edges of the blue eye dot tattoo. He'd never asked about it. He would, later.

"Well, your magic is different from what it was once. Perhaps you can reverse it, if you had the want to in the future." He knew the subject was likely a sore one, breaching it further risked being pushed away from her, but it was well worth the risk to see the brief smile curl on her lips. Without thinking twice about it, he leaned over to capture her lips, wanting to kiss the beautiful smile she had. His peak was reached when she had begun to kiss him with more ardor, leading to him grunting softly before his hips stilled in effort to avoid snapping them up and possibly hurting her. His fingers found her hair again, stroking the soft strands gently. Kat jerked her head as if surprised or about to request he didn't touch, then she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, letting him pet her hair.

Vergil wondered how his luck had changed while he held her, pulling them both to lay on their sides after he had removed himself from within her. It was time for them to rest until the next day came. He would withstand whatever issues were thrown his way then. For now, he held his lover for as long as he knew he could call her that before drifting off only a handful of minutes after she had.


End file.
